Douce torture
by Kapress
Summary: Une rencontre entre maître des manipulations et deux esprits torturés. Je ne suis pas doué pour faire des résumés, lisez et vous verrez si cela vous plaît.
1. Chapter 1

**Douce torture**

**Hello hello, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais rien poster. J'avais perdu toutes inspirations je pense. J'espère que ce que vous allez lire vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Alors les personnages sont un peu (beaucoup) OC, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est loin d'être parfait. **

**Aussi, excusez moi les fautes, je me suis relus plusieurs fois mais ça n'aide pas énormément.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Depuis quelques jours, Hannibal sentait et sont expérience lui échapper. Will semblait plus calme, un air serein peignait maintenant ses traits. Il n'avait même pas réussi à lui faire dire ce qui avait causer cette état de bien être chez son patient. Hannibal ne comprenait plus rien.

La subtile odeur sucrée signe de son encéphalite n'émanait plus de lui et son esprit embrumé et troublé était clair libre de toute les manipulations qu'il avait soigneusement et discrètement placé. Voilà deux fois que Will ne répondait plus au mécanisme d'hypnose placé sur lui. Les drogues heureusement, fonctionnait toujours et l'agent spécial du FBI était encore ignorant des épisodes dont-il était sujet ? Et au train où allait les choses, il n'en aurait plus du tout et tous ce dont Hannibal avait durement travaillé, la métamorphose inconsciente de Will en un être supérieur, son égal, se perdrait.

En même temps, se disait le psychiatre, qui n'aimait pas un petit challenge. Peut-être que depuis le début Will avait été un cible facile. Le jeu se corsait un peu et cela mettait un peu plus de piment à la partie. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les imprévus, serait trop simple si tous ses plans se passait à la perfection. Un peu de surprise ne lui ferait pas de mal et lui permettrait même de parfaire ses qualités. Un frémissement d'impatience le traversa, oui le jeu allait être encore plus délicieux.

_ Comment cela se passe avec Jack ?

_ Cela va mieux, je lui ai fait comprendre que ses enquêtes me rendent malade et que je voudrais arrêter. J'avais complètement laisser tomber mes cours trop pris par les enquêtes. J'ai repris mon rôle de professeur, j'essaie d'être plus constant dans mon travail, mon réel travail.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous a fait décider cela ?

_ Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, vous vous en souvenez. Et après notre rendez vous médical, enfin la visite médicale où vous m'avez accompagné, je me suis rendu-compte que tout était dans ma tête et que je m'appuyais trop sur vous. J'ai besoin de souffler et ce n'est pas en continuant de travailler pour Jack et vous obliger à me servir de garde-fou que je m'en sortirais.

_ William, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte , vous êtes mon ami, vos problèmes me touchent.

_ Merci, vous êtes un bon ami. Mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

Les lèvres du psychiatre s'étirèrent. Peut-être qu'il ferait un tour chez son cher ami. Ce changement dans le comportement de Will était anormal, son fil de pensée ne collait absolument pas avec sa psychologie des semaines précédentes. Qu'est ce qui avait changer dans sa vie. Il ne retrouvait plus cette violence sous-jacente qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il usait de son empathie à l'encontre de tueur en série. Cette noirceur dans l'âme était encore là, oui, cela ne disparaissait jamais mais elle n'était plus sous sa peau, fébrile, cette soif de sang de plus en plus forte, que le psychiatre nourrissait tendrement et avidement, curieux de savoir qu'elle magnifique tableau en sortirait.

Will partit avec une promesse de venir dîner chez lui un soir dans la semaine. Il laissa Will partir, lui donnant quelques heures d'avance et rangea soigneusement son bureau. Hannibal prit sa Bentley et partit pour Wolf Trap. Le chemin vers la maison de l'ancien policier était désert, il se gara dans un fourré, le soleil couchant cacherait ses traces et marcha jusqu'à la maison de l'agent spécial du FBI. Il marcha prudemment vers une des fenêtre de la maison, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre et occupant les chiens de quelques saucisses juteuses qu'il préparait juste pour eux. Ils étaient la famille du profiler, aucun mal ne leur serait fait...pour l'instant.

Cependant, rien ne le prépara à ce qu'il découvrit. Là, il tomba sur une scène des plus étrange et déconcertante. Rien ne l'avait préparer à cela et à aucun moment, Will n'a laisser paraître un indice qui aurait pu mettre au jours ce côté de sa personne. Hannibal laissait ses yeux perçant évaluer la scène, disséquant pleinement la situation dans laquelle se trouvent le sujet de ses expériences.

L'agent du FBI était allongé sur le canapé miteux qui se trouvait dans son salon, fivreux. Image dont Hannibal avait été témoin a de nombreuses reprises, les cauchemars et l'encéphalite de lui ne lui laissait aucun répits. Cependant cette fois-ci Will était éveillé et non sujets à des hallucinations comme cela avait pu lui arriver et le laissait toujours nauséeux, en sueur et perdu. Non, là, le profiler était bien éveillé et maître de tous ses actes. Et quels actes ! Allongé sur son miteux canapé, il agrippait durement une paire de fesses charnues assises au dessus de lui, laissant des marques rouges presque violacés sur une peau blanche comme neige. Son membre raide pénétrant le corps gracile de coups de butoir dur et incessant, faisant presque crier son partenaire. Son regard, remarqua Hannibal, ses yeux bleus étaient noirs, ce noir montrait tout les ténèbres que refermait son âme, cette noirceurs que le psychiatre avait soif de libérer. Cette noirceur que Will manifestait présentement dans un ébat violent et animal. C'était une scène intime sur laquelle il était déjà tomber lors de ses surveillance de ses victimes mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ici. Will n'était pas une victime, c'était un prédateur.

Le visage de Will était tordu par le plaisir dans un rictus sauvage, Hannibal ne pouvait qu'imaginer les grognement gutturaux qui s'échappait parfois de sa bouche. qui ondulaient. Hannibal se rapprocha et put entendre les gémissements qui s'échappaient du couple. Il regarda attentivement Will qui se perdait dans le plaisir. L'homme s'était totalement dévêtu de son costume d'humanité, seul restait l'animal. Le psychiatre sentit son corps se réchauffer à cette vision et posa son regard sur la personne qui chevauchait l'homme inconsciente du danger que pouvait représenter son partenaire.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de choc. Hannibal aimait la beauté, il la créait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, la cuisine, ses meurtres, ses dessins, sa musique. Il l'adorait même, l'art était la meilleur manifestation de beauté d'entre toute. Et là, là, il trouvait que l'homme, parce que oui son patient était en plein ébat avec un homme, donc l'homme au dessus de Will en était l'éloge. Il était magnifique, des cheveux noirs ébènes échevelés par l'effort, sur une peau blanche comme l'ivoire. Il avait un corps fin mais ce qu'il l'avait marqué c'était ses yeux, de grands yeux émeraudes brillant de plaisirs surmontait un petit bouton de nez et des lèvres rouges comme le sang. Les lèvres pulpeuses de l'inconnu s'ouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper un cri. Une main apparut et attrapa la chevelure noire sans douceur, une grimace de douleur passa sur le visage aristocratique de l'inconnu alors qu'il était tiré vers avant. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser sulfureux. Les deux hommes changèrent de positions et Will se retrouva derrière l'homme à le pilonner. Les cris se firent plus intense et la jouissance les atteints. Pendant tout ce temps, le psychiatre restait en haleine, la gorge noué, respirant à peine et le sexe dur comme la pierre.

Hannibal se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre dans une ombre. Il reprenait son souffle. Son masque habituelle d'indifférence avait disparut, il avait été hypnotisé, charmé, ensorcelé. Ce tableau avait fait vibrer son être. Il bouillait totalement. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, il n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un et voilà qu'il en trouvait deux. Il se sentie un peu submergé et en repensant à la manière dont le profiler avait besogner son amant, il comprit. Will Graham n'avait pas perdu la violence qu'il avait remarquer dans son regard, il la distribuait d'une manière vraiment délicieuse.

Un cri s'échappa de l'intérieur de la maison, enroué et plein de plaisir. Ils remettaient le couvert. Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit les deux hommes face à face, l'agent entre les jambes de son amant, donnant des coups de rein énergiques. Mais leur lèvres se rencontrant avec tendresse. Avalant sa salive difficilement, Hannibal s'enleva à contre cœur de ce tableau exquis. Il partit vers sa voiture, s'éloignant le plus possible de ce couple qui le faisait perdre ses moyens. Il rentra chez lui avec l'image dans sa tête des deux hommes dans son lit alors qu'il se masturbait avidement dans sa douche.

**Tchip**

Plusieurs fois, Hannibal avait pris le chemin de Wolf Trap pour voir le couple de ses rêves interagir. Il avait rêver d'eux chaques nuits depuis la première fois où il les avait espionnés. Il ressentait en son sein un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Les voir ensemble lui faisait avoir une vision qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer. Sans se rendre compte de ses actes, le psychiatre était à nouveau en direction de la maison du profiler. Les chiens étaient à l'extérieur jouant avec Will. L'homme était rayonnant de bonheur et la maladie semblait l'avoir quitter. Il l'observait avec fascination. L'agent spécial avait un esprit qui l'avait intéresser cette violence à fleur de peau, il l'avait tout de suite senti et s'était lancé dans un projet de la façonner et la libérer de la plus belle des manière. Il avait vu en Will un possible égal et partenaire de chasse. Cependant depuis peu, le tableau qu'il entrevoyait était différent et tellement plus délicieux et alléchant...

_ Je peux vous aidez ?

Hannibal se retourna surpris, il n'avait ni vu, ni entendu une personne arrivé. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il rencontra un regard vert émeraude qui était apparut dans ses rêves plusieurs fois déjà. Magnifique fut le seul mot qu'il put penser en cet instant. Il repris contenance après un raclement de gorge.

_ Oh pardon, je suis Hannibal Lecter, je viens rendre visite à un ami qui habite par ici, mais ma voiture est tomber en panne d'essence un peu plus loin. Je reprenais mon souffle voyez-vous, ce n'est pas le genre d'exercice auquel j'aime m'adonner.

_ Oh mince. Vous avez du beaucoup marcher. Venez à la maison vous reposer.

_ Oh non, je suis presque arriver.

Hannibal avait bien reconnu l'amant de son patient, le brun le mena jusqu'à chez Will. L'accent anglais de l'homme l'avait charmer, sa beauté l'avait ébloui et il en avait presque perdu ses mots. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était dans une situation qu'il avait pleinement calculé et organisé. Heureusement il avait repris contenance au bon moment mais derrière son masque il était stupéfait.

_ Un verre d'eau vous fera le plus grand bien.

_ Et bien, se serait impoli pour moi de refuser à votre généreuse proposition. Je vous remercie de votre aide.

Il suivit le brun feignant l'innocence et la fatigue. Lorsque Will releva la tête vers eux quelques minutes plus tard, il joua son rôle à la perfection.

_ Docteur Lecter?

_ Oh Will, c'est ici que vous habitez, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son inconnu.

_ Oui enfin, j'y séjourne depuis peu.

_ Docteur Lecteur, que faites vous ici ?

_ Je suis venu voir comment vous allez, vous avez annulez nos derniers rendez-vous.

_ Oh oui, j'avais des choses à faire, j'étais occupé.

_ Oui. Pardonnez mon interruption chez vous, j'aurais du appeler mais je ne savais pas si vous auriez répondu. Mais je voulais absolument vous dire que vous êtes mon ami et non mon patient et que même si vous ne travailler plus pour Jack je serai toujours votre ami.

_ Si vous avez juste ceci à dire un message aurait fait l'affaire, rétorqua Will.

Harry le regarda choqué par son impolitesse et sa rudesse et rougit de colère. Hannibal eu un léger sourire, Will n'avait pas tellement changé qui compte fait toujours aussi impoli et nonchalant. L'anglais ne reprit pas son amant mais Hannibal pu clairement voir l'irritation peindre ses traits. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul qui ne tolérait pas l'impolitesse. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison et Harry servit un verre d'eau au docteur qui l'accepta avec un plaisir non feint. La réplique de Will avait jeté un certain froid à l'atmosphère, son amant semblait ne pas le calculer malgré les essais du profiler de capté son regard. Tellement inhabituel pour un homme qui refusait tout contact visuel.

_ Y-a-t-il un problème ? Je dérange peut-être ?

_Non, juste moi comme d'habitude, dit Will maussade.

_ Vous resterez dîner avec nous Docteur.

_ Hannibal... Appelez-moi Hannibal, tout les deux dit-il en se tournant vers Will aussi. Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Will pourrait jeter un coup d'oeil à votre voiture, il s'y connais un peu en mécanique puis revenez manger, cela ne me dérange pas. J'aime cuisiner et un bouche en plus est toujours un plaisir, sourit le brun.

Le psychiatre fut cloué par tant de beauté, l'homme rayonnait. De plus, de savoir qu'il aimait la cuisine autant que lui, lui plaisait énormément en espérant qu'elle égalait au goût la beauté du cuisinier.

_ Vraiment, j'ai moi aussi comme hobby la cuisine, j'accepte avec plaisir partager votre repas.

_ J'en suis ravie Hannibal. Will, dit Harry avec froideur, tu peux aider Hannibal avec sa voiture, quand vous rentrerez le repas sera fait.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres Harry, dit le profiler en passant ses mais dans ses cheveux.

Son amant ne tolérait pas l'impolitesse à un stade que cela pouvait être caractérisé de toc et Will se fichait totalement de l'étiquette au grand dam de Harry. Mais il était comme cela, c'était sa manière d'être et malgré sa colère ou mauvaise humeur, Harry lui pardonnerait dans quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais été une personne poli ou encore douce et c'était ce coté de cro-magnon qu'avait aimé Harry et peut être ses sept chiens aussi, l'anglais avait été gaga devant ses compagnons à quatre pattes.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent Harry jouait avec les chiens qui courrait derrière lui. Le visage de Will se fit doux, il avait une petite idée du passé de son amant et le voir jouer joyeusement était toujours un plaisir. L'anglais paraissait tout de suite plus jeune et illuminait l'espace de joie de vivre, il était vraiment magnifique. Will se tourna ers son psychiatre et vit bien sûr un l'émerveillement devant le charme de Harry. Lui-même parfois se demandait ce que le brun pouvait lui trouver. Ce dernier était attentionné et brave voyait des choses en lui que lui-même ne trouvait pas. Et Will chérissait Harry de tout son cœur et le gardait égoïstement loin de toutes les autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Loin des tueurs en série et du FBI. Près de lui, l'aidant à recouvrer un esprit sain et une stabilité qu'il cherchait en vain depuis longtemps. Voilà des semaines que Harry vivait chez lui et qu'il l'y gardait précieusement cloîtré. Il n'avait pas envie de le partager avec d'autres, sa place était à ses côtés

Lorsqu'il avait atteint un état d'instabilité qui lui avait peur, la voix de Harry lui avait percer les nuages sombres dans lequel il vivait quotidiennement. Il était tomber dans des yeux émeraudes lourds, remplis de souffrances, de secrets et fantômes. Alors il comprit qu'il avait besoin de deux choses : d'aide et de Harry. Il avait séduit l'homme dans son lit et l'avait attacher à lui et sa meute de chiens, s'insinuant en lui. Harry lui était indispensable désormais mais lui aussi l'était pour Harry. L'anglais était resté à ses côtés abandonnant tout, son travail et ses amis, le profiler faisait naître en lui des sentiments inconnu, il se sentait désiré et indispensable, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Leur rencontre avait été explosif, violente, Harry avait un complexe de héros, il avait une besoin viscérale d'aider et Will avait besoin d'aide. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, cela a été avec violence, déchaînant passion, fièvre et désespoir. Harry en était sortit, le lendemain, enroué et courbaturé. Will, lui un peu plus calme, ne voyait plus le fantôme en décomposition de Hobbs et avait dormi sans cauchemars pour la première depuis longtemps. Alors il parla, il parla à Harry de Hobbs, Abigail, Lounds et Jack. Harry l'avait écouter avec patience puis à son tour, Harry parla, sans secret, son honte.

Assis devant de sa petite table de cuisine, Will se disait que son amant l'avait sauver et pour rien au monde il ne céderait Harry. Il serait près à tout pour le garder.

_ C'est vraiment délicieux extasia le psychiatre.

_ Merci, dit le brun. Ce n'est rien vous savez.

Hannibal qui habitué à ses repas sophistiqués avait regarder d'un regard critique le plat devant lui : simple sans extravagance. Harry leur avait d'abord servit une salade composé puis au plat de résistance, un riz blanc et du poulet sauté basquaise puis en dessert une tarte au pomme. Malgré la simplicité des plats, le psychiatre se retint de gémir de bonheur à chaque bouché, c'était divin. Harry le regarda avec amusement savourer la nourriture. L'esprit d'Hannibal tournait à cent à l'heure, s'imaginant déjà chasser avec Will et cuisiner avec Harry, le meilleur serait les deux partageant son lit. Will serait son égal et Harry soumis à eux, près à recevoir tout ce qu'ils lui donneraient, plaisir, passion, violence et peut être même amour.

Il les regarda discrètement et vit Harry rougir doucement sous le regard de Will. Ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire avant de glisser une de ses mains hors de la table. L'anglais détourna la tête et leva le menton. Ainsi, le psychiatre put admirer son visage fin et aristocratique, sa curiosité fut piqué. L'homme en face de lui devait entrer dans la trentaine, il avait une peau pâle et des traits gracieux indubitablement masculin. Ses lèvres rouges semblait appeler au baiser, ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnait un air de débauché et ses yeux vert semblait vous transpercer. Son regard était chargé, comme portant un poids ou un secret.

_ Vous voulez un café ou un thé ?

_ Avec grand plaisir, un café s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien sûr, dit le brun qui alluma la cafetière.

Will et Hannibal s'assirent dans le salon sur le canapé tandis que Harry resta dans la cuisine. L'agent du FBI s'assit confortablement au fond de son sofa avant de tourner la tête vers son psychiatre.

_ J'ai décider d'arrêter de faire de profilage. Je me sentais vraiment mal ces dernières semaines.

_ Je m'en rends compte, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis l'histoire avec Miss Bloom.

_ Hum, se racla la gorge Will. C'est à peu près à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je faisais que des conneries.

_ Miss Bloom était une erreur ?

_ Oui, je n'était pas bien dans ma tête, j'avais besoin de réconfort.

_ Est-ce pour cela qu' Harry est ici.

_ Oui Harry m'est d'un grand soutien.

_ J'en suis heureux. Je suis aussi la pour vous, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, dit Hannibal de manière réconfortante. Quel sont vos projet ?

_ J'ai déjà prévenu Jack que je ne voulais plus faire de profilage mais il m'a soutirer des faveurs. Je ne l'aiderai que dans des cas où il aura vraiment besoin de moi.

_ Will, vous êtes le seul atout que Jack possède. Il a tout le temps besoin de vous.

_ Il devra se passer de mes services. Je vais consacrer mon temps à l'enseignement et ma santé.

_ Je suis content de ces nouvelles résolutions, vous ne semblez plus vraiment avoir besoin de moi mais j'aimerais quand même que nous restions en contacte, en tant qu'amis.

_ Bien sûr Docteur. Avec plaisir.

_ Alors cela vous dirais-t-il de vous joindre Harry et vous, à dîner cette semaine ?

_ Oui, quand vous voulez !

_ Oh vendredi, cela vous va ?

**Tchip**

Le vendredi arriva avec une lenteur abominable. Hannibal était impatient et excité comme jamais mais son petit hobby secret ne l'exaltait autant. Enfin, jouer avec les gens étaient

t intéressants, il prenait un malin plaisir à les nourrir de ses petites récoltes. Il en était aussi fier, il allait enfin avoir à sa table, Harry et Will, les deux hommes qui hantaient ses rêves, un sentiment d'anticipation et de satisfaction qui augmentait avec l'approche du repas. La simple idée de nourrir Harry et Will de la viande qu'il avait préparer lui procurait un plaisir indicible plaisir. Il en étai fière. Il vérifia plusieurs fois sa salle à manger, Hannibal désirait que tout soit parfait. Le bruit de la sonnette résonna alors qu'il vérifiait une unième fois sa table. Cette dernière était très bien décoré, une nappe bordeaux la couvrait et des assiettes blanches pailleté de doré ornait la table. Ses plus beaux couverts avait été sortit pour l'occasion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le couple de bruns et Hannibal les trouva magnifiques. Tout deux très bien vêtu, Will avait tailler dans sa barbe et portait autre chose que ses habituelles chemises à carreaux. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise et d'un chandail. Harry, lui portait un pantalon bleu près du corps et d'une chemise blanche en col mao. Ils étaient très beaux, Hannibal ne put que les admirer et noter leurs différences et ressemblances. Will était un peu plus grand et ses cheveux formaient de belles boucles alors que ceux de Harry n'était qu'un amas indiscipliné qui lui donnait un air assez rebelle malgré ses traits assez fins. Ils avaient une peau diaphane différente de la sienne plus tanné, ils étaient fins et ciselés, lui grand et musclé. Les deux éphèbes le regardaient avec curiosité aussi et Hannibal imagina ces même regards, saphir et émeraude, le regarder comme le centre de leur univers.

Hannibal déposa l'entrée devant eux. Ses invités attendirent patiemment qu'il s'assoit au bout de la table avant de prendre leur couvert. Dans une petite assiette se trouvait une petite salade de fruit de mer dans un coquillage rose, accompagné de crudité. Harry complimenta le chef sur l'apparence de l'assiette. Le psychiatre le regarda manger quelques secondes avant de lui-même commencer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la vue de la nourriture qu'il avait préparer pour eux avec passion disparaître entre leur leur lèvres l'excitait au plus haut point. Il avait hâte de passer au plat de résistance.

Le plat de résistance était en lui même un tableau. Will trouva que le psychiatre s'était surpassé sur ce coups là, son assiette était une œuvre d'art, c'était indescriptible. Harry avait presque peur d'y toucher. Will lui ne se gêna pas, il découpa tout de suite un morceau de viande et la mangea avec plaisir. Harry s'attaqua d'abord à l'accompagnement, des asperges entourés d'un fine tranche de bacon. Hannibal les regardaient manger avec plaisir, avant de s'attaquer à son tour à son plat.

_Hannibal, vous vous êtes surpasser aujourd'hui.

_ Merci Will, cela me fait plaisir que vous apprécier et vous Harry ?

Hannibal perdit son sourire en regardant dans la direction de Harry. Le brun arborait une affreuse couleur violette et son visage semblait avoir doubler de volume si ce n'est plus. Le psychiatre se leva brusquement, envoyant sa chaise en arrière et ordonna à Will d'aller chercher sa trousse de secours dans son bureau, lui expliquant son emplacement avec urgence. L'agent spéciale du FBI sursauta et se dépêcha de faire se qu'on lui demanda. Hannibal mis ouvrit la bouche du brun dans l'intention de le faire vomir.

Une fois la pauvre boucher rejeter, le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu la teinte écarlate dont il avait été doté quelques minutes plutôt. Will arriva avec sa mallette et le docteur donna au petit brun un anti-histaminique. Harry s'endormit quelques minutes après. Hannibal leva Harry, ce dernier ne pesait presque rien.

_ Il serait préférable que vous restiez ici pour la nuit.

_ Vous avez raison, Harry a une peur panique des hôpitaux, il y a été trop souvent, murmura Will en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

_ C'est de ma faute si il est ainsi, il a fait une réaction allergique à quelque chose dans le repas.

_ Mais Harry n'a aucune allergie.

_ Maintenant il en a une, dit le psychiatre chagriné.

Jamais personne n'avait réagi de cette manière à sa cuisine. Une allergie. Le brun était incapable d'apprécier son art, son travail. Déçu, l'ancien chirurgien réfléchit, jamais il lui était venu à l'idée que quelqu'un développerait une allergie de ce genre. C'était impossible. Il regarda le brun dans ses bras. Il semblait si fragile, si fin et si incapable de se protéger. Il aurait pu lui rompre le tuer en un mouvement surtout après ce soir, l'anglais avait gâcher son labeur, l'avait humilié en vomissant son art et souillé sa salle à manger. Mais pourtant, quelque chose le retenait d'attenter à la vie du brun.

_ Je l'emmène dans une des chambre d'amis, je préparerai une pour vous après l'avoir coucher.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, je resterai avec lui ce soir.

_ Nous le ferrons ensemble alors, dit le psychiatre.

_ Merci Hannibal.

Hannibal partit, portant Harry comme le plus précieux des objets. Will se tourna vers la salle à manger et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Il voulait que le psychiatre se consacre à son amant alité et s'était aussi sa manière de s'excuser pour le dérangement. Il avait tellement eu peur ce soir. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'il voyait Harry malade. Sa magie prévenait toujours ce genre de chose. C'était aussi pour cela que le brun n'avait pas d'allergies. C'était étrange que cela soit arriver. Lorsque Harry se réveillerait ils en parleront. Il chercha des conteneurs pour y mettre les plats qu'ils n'avait pas manger, il fit la vaisselle. Une fois finit, il chercha un balai serpillère pour nettoyer la salle à manger. Il ne trouva nulle part le balai. Puis dans un angle de la cuisine, il trouva une porte. Sans réfléchir, il baissa la poignet et descendit l'escalier.

_ William, soupira quelqu'un juste derrière lui. Le brun sursauta et s'éloigna le plus possible d'Hannibal.

_ Tu... Vous...

_ Montons ensemble Will nous avons besoin de discuter.

_ Non ! Tuez-moi tout de suite, mais laissez Harry.

_Will, vous pensez que je suis capable de vous faire du mal.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Vos trophées... c'est, Will porta la main à sa bouche et eu un haut le cœur.

_ S'il vous plaît Will, montons.

_ Je crois que je vais être malade.

Hannibal s'approcha de lui mais le brun le repoussa. Loin de se laisser démonter. Il attrapa les épaules de Will et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. L'agent spécial se débattit mais l'emprise de l'autre se resserra sur ses épaules à lui faire mal. Il était terrorisé et perdu.

_ Ne me faites pas vous faire plus de mal que je ne le veux Will. Harry est en haut et malade, et même si je ne le désire je peux lui faire mal, très mal. Alors faites ce que je dis sans discuter et il ne vous arrivera rien.

**Fin**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

Douce torture

Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est moins long que le premier désolée. Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long et profond sommeil et pourtant la fatigue s'accrochait encore à lui. Il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières comme son corps étaient lourds. Après un long moment à cligner des yeux , il finit par réussir à les ouvrir mais ne vit rien, tout était flou, sans lunettes, il ne voyait pas à deux centimètres. Il essaya de récupérer ses lunettes sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté de son lit mais son corps refusa de coopérer. Après quelques essais infructueux, il lâcha un grognement de frustration. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentais faible, épuisé et endolori. Qu'avait il pu faire la veille pour être dans un aussi mauvais état? Humectant ses lèvres sèches, le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il était assoiffé et que sa gorge était affreusement douloureuse. Un autre gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche et il entendit du bruit à ses côtés. Cela devait être Will. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il se sentait juste mal. Son amant l'aida à se redresser et lui présenta un verre aux lèvres pour l'aider à boire. L'eau fraîche fut comme une bénédiction, tout son corps se détendit et il bu avidement, faisant couler l'eau au coin de sa bouche et le long de son cou. Il sentit la main de Will passer sur son cou et remonter vers sa bouche, essuyant l'eau ruisselante d'un geste qui aurait pu l'exciter dans une autre situation mais il se sentait trop faible pour quoi que se soit. Il baisa la main de son amant d'un geste tendre quand elle passa sur ses lèvres et demanda ses lunettes d'une voix cassée. Sa gorge était tellement douloureuse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manger du verre et que les parois de sa gorge était fait de papier de verre. Cette sensation était tellement affreuse. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avant.

_Will, geignit-il d'une voix cassé.  
_Shhh, lui exhorta quelqu'un.

Harry lâcha soudain un petit cri qu'il regretta bien vite car cela lui fit l'effet d'une déchirure dans la gorge. La personne près de lui et qui avait la main sur sa joue n'était pas son amant. C'était Hannibal. Myope comme une taupe, il avait laisser l'autre homme le toucher et toucher intimement. Will allait détester cela. Il détestait partager. Il avait remarqué cela quand il avait présenter ses amis à son amant qui n'avait pas du tout aimé la socialisation et la proximité entre lui et des amis. Avec une connaissance comme Hannibal il s'énerverait à coup sûr.

Ses lunettes furent poser sur son nez et il y vit plus clair. Le visage au dessus de lui n'était vraiment pas celui de son amant. Il se mit à paniquer. Mais que s'était-il passé hier soir et où se trouvait Will. Hannibal posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry en signe de réconfort et essaya de la calmer mais le brun se débattit contre le toucher du psychiatre. Il n'aimait pas les contacts, encore moins ceux d'étrangers.

_ Ne me touchez pas. Lâchez moi! Will! Will? Où est Will? Où suis-je?  
_ Shhh du calme... Calmez vous Harry, vous êtes chez moi, dans ma maison à Baltimore. Vous avez fait une réaction allergique à quelque chose dans la nourriture hier. Vous avez fait une crise.  
_ C'est impossible. Je n'ai aucune allergie.  
_ Maintenant oui.  
_ Savez vous qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer cela, demanda la sorcier  
_ Non, mentit Hannibal.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Will entra dans la pièce le retard hagard et la chemise trempé de sueur. Une extrême terreur marquait ses traits. Il entra dans ma pièce et s'approcha de son amant à grand pas et le prit dans ses bras, repoussant les mains de Hannibal.

Le psychiatre se demanda un instant qu'est ce qui l'attrait chez les deux hommes. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient la sophistication ou ni la station qu'il exigeait de ses amants. Surtout Will qui était d'une impolitesse qui l'aurait habituellement conduit dans son assiette. Il soupira un instant. Les tuer tout les deux ici et maintenant serait tellement facile. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait que les deux hommes partagent sa vie, il voulait des égaux, quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Will était cette personne. Harry aussi, mais sous sa beauté gracile se cachait quelque chose que le psychiatre avait hâte de découvrir. Retenant l'irritation qui lui était venu lorsque Will l'avait repoussé, il recula en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le profiler la veille.

Flash-black

Sa soirée avait été gâcher. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses plans échouait aussi lamentablement. La première fois. Harry et Will avaient dérangé tous ses plans. Comment avait-il pu oublier de fermer la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Il avait été négligent. Trop. Il était en danger. Trop à découvert. Will le regardait tremblant, légèrement verdâtre. Son visage était traversé de millions d'expressions et de temps à autre un haut le cœur le prenait. Mais il se retenait de vomir. Il savait que si il régurgitait le dîner que Hannibal avait si précieusement cuisiner, la soirée finirait encore plus mal. L'homme avait quelque chose en tête. Il n'allait pas les tuer. Tout de suite. Will était en désavantage. Il n'était pas armé et quoi qu'il fasse Hannibal aurait l'avantage. Le Chesapeake Ripper était une machine à tuer bien huilé. Un petit professeur comme lui n'était pas prêt pour affronter un tel monstre. Puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry vulnérable en présence du psychopathe. Il avait vu la manière dont l'homme avait prit Harry dans ses bras. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Harry était à lui. Il était son phare dans les ténèbres. Son amant et son amour.

_ Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ne faisait pas parti de mon plan. J'ai été négligent.  
_ C'est un euphémisme. Allons droit au but. Que voulez vous Hannibal?  
_ William, voyons, quelle impolitesse, presser les choses ainsi.

Will pencha la tête sur le côté. Analysant l'homme en face de lui, laissant son imagination parlé. Il avait devant lui un Hannibal sans faux semblant, sans costume. L'homme réel, comme il était réellement. Sauvage. Son couteau à la main, il y avait une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux. Il ne se cachait pas. C'était ce qu'il voulait être vu. Mais pas par tous par Will et Harry. Il désirait partager son "art", il voulait de la compagnie. Le Chesapeake Ripper avait voulu les courtiser ce soir. Il cherchait sa moitié au sens intellectuel mais aussi sentimental et il l'avait trouver en lui et Harry. Il sentait la soif de sang, les ténèbres contrôlés de l'homme. Il gérait magnifiquement bien ses pulsions. Hannibal n'était pas un psychopathe au non. C'était un tueur de génie. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper. Cette situation l'amusait au plus au point. Il devait sans doute avoir un plan au cas où quelqu'un aurait des soupçons contre lui. 

_ William, sourit doucement Hannibal. Votre téléphone s'il vous plaît. Nous avons une longue discussion devant et je n'aimerais pas que l'on soit interrompu.

Will tendit le téléphone sans rechigner. Évitant tout contact avec l'homme. Plus ils restaient silencieux, plus le profiler comprenait les desseins de plus âgé.

_ William, je ne vous veux aucun mal...  
_ Pour l'instant, une profonde irritation passa sur le visage du psychiatre irrité d'avoir été coupé.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu mais mes objectifs restent inchangés. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal.  
_ Nous ne serons jamais à vous. Je ne suis pas un tueur. Harry non plus.  
_ Au bien sûr que vous êtes un tueur. Souvenez de Garett Jacob Hobbs, vous l'avez tué et vous ne ressentez aucune culpabilité.  
_ Il le méritait, s'écria Will.  
_ Et qu'avez vous ressenti en le tuant? Vous vous êtes senti bien. Vous vous êtes senti puissant. Vous êtes comme moi. Vous n'êtes pas comme Jack ou encore ces porcs autour de nous qui attendent juste leur mort. Non vous êtes au dessus ça.

Hannibal s'était rapproché de Will petit à petit. Sa voix était basse et caressante. Le plus jeune ne le quittait pas du regard. Ses yeux étaient dilatés à l'extrême laissant voir un fin anneau bleu. Il avait toute l'attention de Will. 

_ Vous êtes comme moi mais si jeune. Je peux vous apprendre. C'est facile et si libérateur. Les carcans humains ne sont pas pour nous. Vous avez tant de capacités. Laissez-les se développer. N'ayez pas peur de ce que vous êtes Will.

Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent. La peau d'Hannibal s'était recouverte de plume sombre et des bois de cerf sortirent de son crâne maintenant dépourvus de cheveux. Des yeux rouges le regardait avec passion et un petit sourire laissait voir des dents tranchantes. Un frisson le prit et la terreur lui vrilla les tripes. Rêvait-il éveillé ou était-ce une hallucination? Hannibal leva la main vers lui et toucha ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Will suivit la main du regard elle était d'un noir profond tellement qu'elle semblait avoir des reflets bleus et violets, mais ce qui le fascina le plus fut les serres énormes au bout des doigt de la créature. Figé comme une biche devant des phares de voiture, il n'anticipa pas les actions de la chose devant lui. Sans crier gare, Hannibal tira violemment sa tête sur le côté et enfonça ses crocs acérés dans son épaule. Un hurlement quitta les lèvres du pauvre humain sous l'assaut mais il faut vite étouffé par une main pleines de plumes. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, il allait mourir. Il entendit un petit rire sous son oreille alors que Hannibal semblait se délecter de sa chair. Avant de s'évanouir de douleur, il sentit une partie de la chair de sa peau être arracher et entendit les bruits de mastication. Il se dit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres que le monstre devant lui avait l'air de prendre son pied.

Fin du flash-black

Will se réveilla violemment. Il n'était pas mort. Portant la main à son épaule, il ne trouva aucune blessure. Avait-il eu un cauchemar? Il se leva du lit où il se trouvait et sortir de la pièce. Il semblait être à l'étage de la maison de Hannibal. Il descendit les escaliers le plus vite et se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'homme. Il emprunta la qu'il avait prit la veille pour le sous-sol de son psychiatre. Il devait être sûr. Le cœur battant il descendit les marches, sûr de trouver une pièce pleines de draps en plastique, avec au centre de la pièce un homme à moité vivant et à moitié découpé ainsi que de nombreux couteaux de divers tailles.

Il avança dans la pièce et appuya à un endroit au mur où il se souvenait que se trouvait l'interrupteur. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé pas trouver tout de suite hier soir mais cette fois ci, il savait où il se trouvait, si la veille n'avait pas été juste un mauvais rêve. A son grand damne, il le trouva du premier coup. La lumière soudaine l'aveugla un instant mais quand sa vue fut ajuster, il tomba à genou. La pièce était vide. Vide il n'y avait pas de corps, pas de draps en plastique ou d'instrument de torture. Même les meubles étaient différents. Il toucha à nouveau son épaule. Elle était intact. Il n'avait pas pu faire un rêve pareil. C'était impossible que tous cela ai été un rêve. Il avait vu le une personne mutilé ici même et l'attirail de boucher de Hannibal. Il avait aussi vu l'homme se transformer en créature étrange. Était ce encore une manifestation de son esprit dérangé? Était-il devenu fou? Non il avait trouvé l'interrupteur sans problème. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Hannibal était un monstre il en était sûr. Non, il n'était pas fou!

Un cri le sorti de sa réflexion. Un cri paniqué venant d'une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Une terreur sans nom le prit et il courut jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait son amant. Hannibal! Ce monstre qu'avait-il fait à Harry? Il ouvrit la porte de la porte tellement fort qu'elle manqua de sortir de ses gonds et se dirigea vers son amant qu'il ota des mains du psychiatre. 

_ Vous voilà enfin réveillé Will. Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur vous aussi. Je vous ai trouvé évanoui dans ma salle à manger après avoir déposé Harry dans une chambre à l'étage. Vous avez du faire une crise de panique. J'ai essayé de vous réveiller mais vous étiez inerte. Alors je vous ai monté dans une chambre.  
_ Vous mentez, s'écria Will. Vous êtes un monstre.  
_ Will, que se passe-t-il, demanda Hannibal feignant la surprise à la perfection. De quoi parlez vous? Il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Vous allez bien, vous avez l'air fiévreux. Peut être avez vous besoin de repos.

L'homme s'avança vers lui dans l'optique de le relever et le mener à la chambre où il s'était réveillé mais Will le repoussa violemment. 

_ Ne me touchez pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de partir d'ici. Harry debout, nous devons y aller. Tout de suite.

Will tira sur le bras de son amant qui suivit le mouvement. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait mit Will dans cette état mais il devait le calmer vite sinon l'homme fera une crise d'hyperventilation et de panique. Il se releva et le drap qui se trouvait sur lui tomba et son torse nu fut à la vue de tous. Une rage sans nom peignit les traits de Will. Toute peur disparut de son exprission et il s'élança vers le psychiatre. 

_ Comment avez vous osé Harry. Il ne vous appartient pas!  
_ Will, cria Harry en s'accrochant à son amant. Lâches le docteur Lecter tout de suite. Que t'arrive t-il?  
_ William, calmez vous, dit le psychiatre. Je ne voulais juste pas que Harry dorme avec une chemise taché de vomi alors je lui ai enlevé. Veuillez excuser ma prétention et sachez que je ne désire pas vous voler votre amant.  
_ Will, lâche-le!

Harry attrapa le visage de Will et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, amenant l'attention de Will vers lui. Le profiler attrapa ses cheveux en bataille durement et le sorcier gémit de douleur dans le baiser dont Will avait prit le contrôle. Il embrassa Harry avec toute le possessivité et la colère de son être mais bientôt le baiser se fit plus tendre et Harry sentit toute l'inquiétude et la peur de son amant pour lui. Will avait été terrifié qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il répondit au baiser avec douceur transmettant son amour à son amant.

Hannibal regardait l'échange avidement. Il n'avait jamais aussi proche d'eux et en même temps aussi loin. Les objets de son désir étaient devant lui. Il pouvait voir de plus près le vrai Will celui pleins de fougue et de violence. Il avait sentit son membre se durcir douloureusement à la vue d'un Will sauvage et rageur prêt à l'attaquer. Ce Will était celui qu'il avait envie de voir plus souvent. Tellement fougueux, passionné et meurtrier. Tellement attirant. Et Harry, sans peur avait baiser les lèvres de cette créature de colère. Et Will avait répondu au baiser et si violemment qu'il entendit leur dents s'entrechoquer. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de Harry et Hannibal aurait pu jouir sur la place. La douleur lui allait si bien, les lèvres dévorer voracement, il s'abandonnait à tous ce que pouvait lui donner Will.  
Hannibal voulait cela aussi. Cette abandon malgré toute la violence que pouvait fournir Will, Harry acceptait et prenait tout. Tout. Une envie de dessiner lui démangea les doigts. Il voulait garder cette image inscrite à jamais.

Lorsque les amants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Will tira Harry hors du lit puis hors de la maison. Ses clefs étaient dans sa poche c'était le plus important. Ils devaient partir au plus vite et le plus loin possible d'ici. Il ne laissa même pas Harry enfiler un tee-shirt. Dans sa voiture, derrière son volant, il jeta un dernier regard vers la maison de Hannibal. A la fenêtre, il vit la créature de veille. Un son étranglé sorti de sa gorge et la terreur revint en force alors qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et ce démon.

Hannibal sourit en reprenant forme humaine. Il avait été un peu dramatique sur la fin et s'était mis en danger inutilement, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le voir. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Will allait revenir de lui même qu'importe la peur qu'il ressentait. La faim serait plus forte.

Fin !

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il doit être pleins de faute je m'en excuses. Je me suis relu plusieurs fois. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

Douce torture

Hello hello, comment allez vous, je m'excuse au préalable pour l'attente et les fautes. J'ai écrit ce chapitre par-à-coups et je l'ai modifier à de nombreuses reprises, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré les nombreuses fautes qu'il recèle. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Hannibal ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 3

Harry ne parlait plus. Après être rentré en toute hâte de chez Hannibal. Il avait essayé de réconforter son amant mais ce dernier était agité. Il avait eu des crises de panique, de colère et avait manqué de s'évanouir plusieurs fois. Le sorcier aurait aimé savoir ce qui hantait son amant. Il savait que tout était de la faute de ce psychiatre. Un charlatan, il en était sûr. Sous ses costume trois pièces devait se cacher quelque chose qui avait traumatisé son amant. Il avait voulu aller demander des comptes à Hannibal mais son amant lui avait interdit, il n'était pas du genre à écouter les ordres mais Will avait été tellement paniqué qu'il avait fini par capituler. 

Depuis, leur relation avait changé Will était terrifié et renfermé. Il s'était replongé dans les enquêtes et aidait à nouveau Jack pour attraper les criminels. Cependant, plus il plongeait dans l'esprit dérangé des criminels moins Harry le reconnaissait. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait plus et ressemblait à un junkie en manque: tremblant et les nerfs à vif. Il ne savait pas quoi faire même les potions calmantes n'avaient plus d'effets sur lui. Il avait développé une résistance et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'essayer la potion Sommeil-Sans-Rêve dans l'état où il se trouvait, il était trop facile d'y développé une addiction. Consulter un médicomage était impossible et un psychiatre était hors de question étant donné que c'était l'un deux qui l'avait mis dans cet état. De plus, Hannibal avait été trop familier avec lui à son réveil. Il se souvenait encore de son toucher sur son visage et ses lèvres en frissonnant. Ses mains comme celle de Will était marqué par le labeur, ce n'était pas les mains douces auxquels il s'attendait pour un homme de son raffinement mais des mains à la peau endurci par le travail, des mains fermes et fortes mais qui l'avait touché si tendrement se rappela-t-il. Des mains qu'il avait baiser avec affection, qu'il aurait accepter dans sa bouche alors que des doigts curieux se posait sur ses lèvres. Des mains qui lui avait paru familières comme si il les connaissaient déjà. Les léchant sensuellement, mimant l'acte sexuelle. Bien des fois, Harry imagina ce qui aurait pu arriver après, si il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il avait un souvenir fantôme ou était-ce un rêve de ces doigts bien mouillés par sa salive qui seraient descendu le long de corps en un sillon humide, jusqu'à l'antre caché qu'il cachait entre ses pommes de fesses. Ils taquinaient son entrée et lui lâcherait un gémissement affamé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Will ne l'avait plus touché, trop remué par leur dîner chez le psychiatre. Perdu dans son fantasme il senti les doigts fin et longs de ce dernier s'enfoncer en lui sans délicatesse et le sorcier sursauta. 

Les yeux ouverts, regardant le plafond de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Will, Harry fronça les sourcils, à quel moment son esprit dérangé c'était mis à divaguer ainsi? Comment avait-il pu faire un tel rêve en pensant à Hannibal après ce qu'il avait fait à Will? Choqué, Harry se leva, un regard sur le réveil et il vit qu'il était six heures du matin, il préféra se lever. Will dormait d'un sommeil agité, il transpirait et gémissait doucement. Harry ne fit rien pour le toucher. Il avait essayé les premières nuits depuis le dîner chez le psychiatre et Will avait encore plus paniqué. Les yeux hantés, il avait été terrifié par le toucher de son amant. Harry en avait été grandement blessé mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave.

Il devait trouver une solution et vite. Cela aurait été tellement facile d'aller voir Hannibal pour lui demander une explication. Mais son amant faisait des crises énormes juste à la mention de l'ancien chirurgien. Alors pour l'instant, le sorcier avait prit des moyens simples pour essayer d'apaiser son amant, plus de café ou d'alcool dans la maison, un bain chaud le soir quand il rentrait du travail, des repas équilibrés et légers, des senteurs apaisantes dans toute la maison. Il voulait que Will trouve la paix lorsqu'il rentrait et si quelques heures de détente avant les nuits difficiles, était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il le ferait le temps qu'il faudra. Will se confierait à lui un jour. Il devrait juste être patient.

Will descendit environ une heure plus tard. Il était déjà vêtu lorsqu'il s'assit pour déjeuner. Harry s'assit à ses côtés pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et mangea sans un mot par crainte que son amant se braque. Will resta aussi silencieux et mangea avec appétit. Il se resservit même plusieurs fois. Il se réveillait toujours très affamé ces derniers temps, c'était sans doute normal après une nuit difficile.

Le profiler posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de partir travailler. Il devait faire quelque chose lui aussi. Cette situation lui rappelait les début de leur relation. Il avait rencontrer Harry lors d'un jour de repos où il avait décider d'aller pêcher. Trop agité pour dormir et pas de rester enfermé avec les fantômes de ses enquêtes, il était parti pêcher pour se détendre. Il devait être cinq heure passé du matin lorsqu'il était arrivé à un petit ruisseau à quelque kilomètres de chez lui. Il avait placer tout ses instruments de pêches et alors qu'il accrochait un hameçon qu'il avait créer il y a quelque temps déjà, il entendit un énorme splash.

Alerte, il se dirigea vers le bruit et tomba nez à nez avec Harry il était en pleine crise de colère. L'homme encore inconnu semblait avoir glisser dans la rivière et cassait ses outils de pêche en hurlant de colère. Will le laissa exprimer ses émotions puis calmement lui indiqua qu'il faisait fuir le poisson. Le brun devant qui il y a quelque seconde hurlait, se mit à rire. 

_ Je ne suis pas fait pour cette activité. Excusez moi de vous avoir déranger.

Will regarda l'homme sortir de l'eau et ramasser ses affaires, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le corps de l'autre homme sous ses vêtements mouillés, ainsi que le tremblement de ses lèvres à cause du froid. A la lueur du soleil levant, le désir de Will s'éveilla pour un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. L'inconnu possédait un corps fin et musclé. La peau était incroyablement blanche même au faible rayon rose du soleil. 

Will n'osa pas s'approchait, il avait l'impression que si il s'approchait Harry disparaîtrait. On aurait dit une de ces scènes de mythologie grecque, où un mortel tombe sur une nymphe dans ma forêt. Ça ressemblait énormément à une des histoires qu'appréciait tant le docteur Lecter. Le piètre pêcheur lança un regard vers Will et ce dernier remarqua tout de suite un changement d'attitude, il n'était pas un profiler pour rien. Les geste de l'inconnu se firent plus lent et sensuel, de temps à autre il jetait des petits regards à Will pleins de luxure. L'agent spécial avais sa salive devant ce spectacle, était-il devant un humain normal, l'aube avait toujours été le meilleur moment pour les apparition surnaturel et qu'un être d'une telle beauté essaie de le séduire était tout bonnement irréel.

Un fois toutes ses affaires en mains, l'inconnu se rapproche de lui, sa canne à pêche en miette dans la main, il regarda Will dans les yeux. Bien qu'il détestait cela, le professeur de Quantico ne détourna pas le regard. Deux yeux verts émeraudes enchanteurs qui le dévoraient. La peur le prit un instant, puis il se reprit. L'autre pêcheur n'avait rien d'hostile, il reconnaissait un tueur en un coup d'œil. 

_ Je suis Harry, dit l'inconnu avec un accent anglais.  
_ Will. 

Will ne se souvint pas de comment ils étaient arrivés aussi vite chez lui. Mais Harry se retrouva dans son lit en un éclair. Le sexe fut rapide et débauché. Harry lui demanda des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais rêvé et il les accomplit sans question.

Ils avaient aimer et ils s'étaient revu plusieurs fois par la suite pour des parties de jambes en l'air désordonnées. Harry aussi avait un passé et ensemble, ils avaient essayé de guérir. Leur relation avait évolué vite et aucun d'eux ne s'en était plaint. Ils en avaient besoin.

Harry qui cherchait un hobby, quelque chose pour combler un vide, recouvrer une envie de vivre, s'était réveillée sous le regard et les mains de Will. L'homme aussi perdu et hanté que lui faisait son corps vibrer et son cœur battre. Il se sentait vivant, aussi vivant que durant ces années de collège car une fois Voldemort mort, il avait perdu le goût de tout. Il n'était pas sensé survivre à la guerre. Même si il avait gagner, il se sentait comme une coquille vide. Vaincre Voldemort était sa raison d'être, l'un ne pouvait survivre tant que l'autre était en vie mais il ne vivait toujours pas, et pire, il trouvait que sa vie d'avant avait plus de sens que celle après la défaite de Jédusor. Et Will avait allumer une étincelle qui était devenu un feu de joie. Peut être que ce n'était pas une relation très saine mais pour rien au monde Harry ne le quitterait.

Will non plus. Harry était devenu en quelques mois, tous pour lui. Il n'aimait de tout son cœur. Ce qui c'était passé chez Hannibal l'avait traumatisé. Il n'arrivait pas à en parler et il avait peur que le psychiatre lui ai fait quelque chose car clairement il y avait anguille sous roche. Pourquoi les avait-il partir aussi facilement. Will était sûr le docteur était l'éventreur de Chesapeake, il devait juste le prouver. Il ne savait pas encore comment, personne ne le croirait et si il n'était pas humain, le FBI serait incapable de s'en occuper. Harry aurait pu l'aider mais ce loquet qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit était un énorme frein. Son état de santé aussi. Il se sentait au plus mal. Il avait toujours faim mais la nourriture ne le satisfaisait plus, elle le rendait même malade. Plus il mangeait plus, plus il se rendait malade.

Il rentra ce soir là épuisé. Harry le traîna encore une fois jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son amant utilisait tout les moyens possible pour calmer, détendre et apaiser. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Pourtant cela était réconfortant de savoir que Harry était là pour lui. Il serait retourner chez Hannibal au bout d'une semaine pour abréger ses souffrances si Harry n'avait pas été là.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Harry se tourna vers son Will pour le regarder dormir et tomba dans les yeux bleus affamés de ce dernier. Il connaissait ce regard tellement bien. Quand ils s'étaient rencontré Will avait eu le même, mais trop timide, il avait préféré suivre Harry des yeux, son désir ne faisant qu'augmenter alors que Harry l'aguichait car il avait bien remarquer que les yeux de l'autre homme ne le quittait pas.

Sans prévenir le sorcier monta à califourchon sur son moldu et frotta son membre qui se dressait, contre celui bien éveillé de son amant. Harry conjura du lubrifiant et l'étala sur ses doigts et commença à se préparer sous le regard affamé de Will. Son plaisir était triple, le frottement de leurs pénis, ses doigts en lui et Will qui le regardait rendait tout cela plus intense. Il avait tellement besoin de lui. Après les dernières semaines, alors que leur relations se faisaient difficiles, leur désir pour l'autre était toujours aussi fort. Harry s'empala sur le sexe de Will et cria de plaisir. La brûlure de la pénétration l'avait manqué. Will semblait fait pour lui, il le complétait et le comprenait totalement, et son membre le remplissait et le comblait pleinement. 

_ Will! Will! S'il te plaît, supplia le sorcier.

Le moldu ne répondit rien. Il contemplait son compagnon qui allait et venait au dessus de lui, prenant son plaisir et pleurant pour que Will lui en donne plus. Le profiler adorait ce tableau, Harry prenait toujours les devant mais c'était lui qui était au commande. Un faim sans nom lui monta aux tripes. Un faim de quoi, il ne savait pas mais un chose était sûre en cette instant. Il voulait, non devait faire Harry perdre conscience de plaisir. Il voulait le voir jouir et se nourrir de son plaisir. Les larmes de frustration coulèrent des yeux de Harry et lui tombèrent sur le visage. De sa langue, il goutta les perles salés et leur saveur éclata dans bouche, le surprenant. Dans sa surprise, il donna un coups de butoir qui fit gémir son sorcier voluptueusement, quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappèrent de son pénis, curieux Will les recueillit du pouce et les porta à sa bouche, le goût unique de Harry pétilla dans sa bouche. Il était tellement bon. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait cela. Et pourtant, il lui avait déjà donné de nombreuses fellations. Il aimait pratiquer la fellation sur Harry, ce dernier lui offrait tout contrôle et acceptait le plaisir que voulait bien lui donner Will sans protester.

Will bascula soudain, emportant son amant sous lui. Il avait besoin de sentir le goût de Harry dans sa bouche. Il avait besoin de le dévorer.

The end

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me parler de mes fautes, les critiques sont constructives. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et bonne soirée (ou journée ou que vous soyez) !


	4. Chapter 4

**Douce Torture**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour cette si longue attente entre ma licence et mon travail j'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Mais voilà tout est terminé maintenant, je serai plus présente. Donc bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitres précédents et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! A nouveau, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4**

La morsure à son cou n'avait rien de naturelle. Enfin elle était naturelle, mais n'avait rien d'humaine. Aucun humain n'était censé pouvoir affliger une telle morsure, laisser une telle marque. Elle était un signe de possession, symbole d'appartenance et non pour un petit coup de dents pour exacerber le plaisir ou une petite blessure faite sans faire exprès sous la force du désir. Non c'était une marque de lien.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé que la cause des maux de Will aurait pu être surnaturelle mais il en avait maintenant la preuve sur son cou. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, son amant était en pleine transition. Mais pour quoi? La seule créature qu'il avait attentivement étudiée était les loups garous. Cela avait été nécessaire avec les gènes que possédaient Teddy, son filleul, son temps libre était destiné à la débauche, alcool, sexe et drogue, avant qu'il tombe dans l'apathie une fois l'euphorie de ces poisons passé. Il resta des années perdu. Puis sa rencontre avec Will avait été une de ses tentatives de se sortir du fond du trou. Son thérapeute lui avait conseillé de sortir un peu.

Les enseignements de Poudlard remontaient à loin. Il n'avait que de petits souvenirs, de plus, le programme de Poudlard était bien maigre face à ce qui se trouvait dehors en réalité. Ils lui avaient été inutiles contre Voldemort. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'aide d'Hermione sinon il serait mort depuis la première année. Il n'y avait eu personne pour l'aider après la guerre. Tout le monde devait ramasser les pots cassés, faire leur deuil, réparer leur vie. Ginny avait essayé de le faire arrêter ses frasques mais ces cris n'avaient pas aidé, ni ces sermons, ni ces pleurs. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre et l'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait dans la tête des pensées sombres et en mourant malgré leur liens rompus, Harry avait reçu des pouvoirs, beaucoup de pouvoir que la drogue et l'alcool avait réussi à étouffer. La débauche était juste un petit plus, il était quand même mort puceau.

Ce matin-là, une fois que Will eu quitté leur logis. Harry transplana au quartier sorcier de Baltimore. Il avait besoin de trouver une bibliothèque ou une librairie très vite. Le quartier Sorcier n'était qu'une rue marchande. Il fallait dire que Baltimore ne devait pas avoir une grande population de sorcier. Il ne trouva qu'une petite librairie pas très fournie mais c'était déjà cela.

_ Bonjour, je cherche un livre sur les créatures fantastiques.

_ Quel monstre vous intéresse?

_ Pas sur ceux qui manque d'intelligence, font preuve d'incompétence et sont une erreur de la nature comme vous. Merci mais je me passerais de votre aide. Je veux parler à un vrai libraire.

L'homme rougit de gêne et de colère. Il sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort à Harry mais celui avait toujours été doué en défenses, lança un expelliarmus informulé. La baguette du libraire en main, il le regarda méchamment et réitéra sa demande.

_ Je voudrais être servi par quelqu'un d'autre et je me plaindrais de votre comportement auprès de vos supérieurs. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne porte pas plainte contre vous.

_ Monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider, demanda un vieil homme qui s'approcha d'un pas lent, son regard perçant foudroyait le jeune employé.

_ Je cherche un livre sur les créatures magiques et je refuse d'être servi par un libraire raciste. Vous devriez faire attention, vous devez perdre beaucoup de clients avec un tel vendeur.

_ Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit-il sans quitter le jeune homme du regard qui tremblait encore plus depuis l'apparition de son patron. En attendant, comment puis-je vous aider? Vas en réserve Ben, trier nos nouveaux ouvrages.

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il cherchait vaguement et l'homme le dirigea vers un rayon et l'anglais le suivit doucement, observant plus attentivement a boutique. Elle était plus grande à l'intérieur que la devanture ne laissait apparaître, des tonnes de livres étaient posées sur de nombreux rayons. Harry fut surpris de voir plusieurs rayons de sciences ou de littérature non-maj comme les Américains aimaient nommer les moldus. Le rayon où on l'emmena était immense, le Sauveur sentit tout espoir de trouver réponse rapetissé. Il ne comprenait comment faisait Hermione pour aimer faire des recherches. C'était comme une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Il ne trouvait aucune excitation à cela. L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire, comprenant sans doute le désespoir du jeune sorcier.

_ Quelle genre de créature cherchez-vous?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment...

_ Avez-vous un indice, le visage de Harry vira au rouge vif et le vieux libraire lâcha un rire? Quel genre de créature avez-vous rencontré pour vous rendre muet et rougissant? Une vélane peut être?

_ Non, sauf si les vélanes laissent derrière des morsures...

_ Non les vélanes ne laissent pas de telles marques, un vampire peut être ?

_ Pas assez de dents. Mon petit-ami hum moldu est devenu très bizarre depuis quelque temps avant hier soir je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être en transition mais il m'a hum marqué pendant qu'on... bref.

_ Comment se passe sa transition?

_ Durement, il dort mal, à toujours faim et hier soir pendant qu'on..., il toussota gêné, vous voyez... il a mis les dents et fort, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait arracher un morceau.

_ Ça laisse un grand nombre de créature... Racontez-moi quand a-t-il été contaminé?

_ Il y a quelques semaines. On est allé dîner chez un de ces collègues, je me suis évanoui à cause d'une allergie...

_ Vous vous rendez compte que c'est impossible... Les sorciers n'ont pas d'allergies. Notre magie rend cela impossible.

_ Vous en connaissez des choses, monsieur.

_ Je suis un très vieux libraire. J'ai lu énormément de livres vous savez et vu beaucoup de chose, le regard pétillant de l'homme devant lui rappela de suite des yeux bleus derrière des lunettes en demi-lune qu'il avait souvent vu pendant six ans.

_ Alors pouvez-vous m'aider?

_ Je pense. Qu'avez-vous mangé ?

_ Je sais plus du porc je crois. Un plat très sophistiqué. La viande avait bon goût du mais elle s'est coincé dans ma gorge, dit Harry en réfléchissant. Je n'ai même pas pu avaler ma salive.

_ Elle est restée coincer, s'étonna le libraire.

Harry n'y avait pas songé à nouveau. Il fallait dire que le moment n'avait pas été propice. Il s'était réveillé caressé par un autre homme que son amant et ce dernier avait déboulé comme un fou dans la pièce, dérouté de s'être réveillé dans un lit inconnu, sans doute inquiet pour sa santé et puis foudroyé par la jalousie en tombant sur l'image d'un autre touchant son conjoint. Ils étaient partis en trombes et Harry avait totalement oublié cet épisode de la soirée, focalisé sur son amant en désarroi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était vraiment étrange. Les sorciers n'avaient pas d'allergies ou d'autres maladies ou traits que les moldus avaient. Par exemple, la myopie des Potter était le fruit d'une malédiction.

La viande était bonne au premier abord mais il n'avait pas fini de mâcher que sa magie avait volé en éclat, s'agitant violemment. Elle s'était focalisé sur sa gorge et avait bien failli l'étouffer. Elle avait tout fait pour empêcher qu'il avale.

_ Ma magie...

_ Savez-vous jeune homme ce que ne ce que je dois surtout mais surtout pas consommer un sorcier.

_ Du sang de licorne?

_ Oui mais autre chose?

_ Des gâteaux préparés par des géants, du venin de basilik...

_ Est-ce une blague? Parce que ce n'est pas drôle! Vous êtes sans doute en présence d'un Wendigo. Et pas wendigo de base, fou à lier. Non un haut Wendigo qui se contrôle et qui à changer votre amant.

_ Euh je ne connais pas.

_ Bien nous savons ce que vous cherchez maintenant. J'ai quelques livres pour vous. Par ici.

Le vieil homme mena Harry jusqu'à un fond du rayon. Et lui tendit trois livres. Harry les prit et les regarda sous toutes les coutures: Wendigo, tous les types que vous pouvez rencontrer, Coutumes amoureuses des Wendigos et le dernier qui semblait terrifiant avec une créature sur la couverture. Celle-ci avait un plumage noir, noir comme les plumes d'un cordeau mais ce qui était le plus dérangeant était que la créature n'avait rien d'un oiseau hormis ses plumes. Son corps était humain mais de sa tête pointait d'énormes bois de cerf. Sur son visage noir comme les ténèbres deux choses apparaissait clairement, ses yeux rubis et ses dents blanches et tranchantes qui étaient visible sous un sourire pervers et machiavélique. Le titre était simple mais la police lui donnait un air terrifiant: Wendigo.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon amant est devenu ce truc.

_ Je le crains.

_ C'est un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas possible.

_ Trouvez-vous ignoble qu'un vampire boivent du sang?

_ Non bien sûre que non !

_ Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour votre amant?

_ Peut-être parce qu'il mange des gens, qu'il doive tuer!

_ Oh vous savez les vampires ont tout un réseau pour savoir qui manger et je ne vous parle pas d'autres créatures qui peuples notre mondes qui ont des besoins bien spécifiques. Je suis sûre que le créateur de votre amant lui apprendra bien. En attendant, vous devez aussi bien vous informez de ce que va devenir votre vie.

_ Et c'est tout. Mon amant est cannibale et je dois l'accepter?

_ Il n'est pas humain donc il n'est pas cannibale. Il y a une erreur de définition ici.

_ C'est une blague?

_ Pas du tout. Et faites attention à vous, vous ne devrez jamais consommer de chair humaine?

_ Évidemment! Ce serait le pompon!

_ Je dis cela pour votre bien. Si consommer de la chair humaine rend un humain fou et parfois le change en Wendigo, ce n'est pas les cas pour les sorciers. Ça corrompt leur magie et...

_ Et, demanda Harry.

_ Ils sont exécuté.

_ Quoi!

_ Ils sont détruits. De toute façon, la magie ne se laisse pas faire. Les cas où un sorcier à manger un humain est extrêmement rare!

_ Mais ça complique mon couple.

_ Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un couple mixte, monsieur.

_ Dites ça à mon filleul à moitié loup-garou et aux épreuves qu'il a dû subir à l'école.

_ Il est plus fort que les autres j'en suis sûr.

Harry hocha la tête solennellement. Oui il était fier de Teddy. L'adolescent avait réussi à grandir malgré la discrimination et c'était montrer plus grand et intelligent que tous ceux qui le rabaissait. Andromeda avait fait du bon travail. La vieille dame avait pu inculquer au jeune homme une éducation de sang-pur et moldu, le préparant à être un digne Lord de l'ancienne et très pur maison des Black. Il avait trouvé son âme-soeur très jeune en la personne de Victoire Weasley et réciproquement, la jeune mi-vélane l'avait aussi reconnue. Leur amour était beau et Harry avait rêvé d'un amour comme cela. Victoire et Terry était maintenant fiancés, la première travaillait à Gringott comme ses parents et Teddy était devenu un Auror plein d'avenir. Très doué pour son travail grâce à sa grande intelligence et ses sens surdéveloppés. Son nouveau était une des raisons pour laquelle il était devenu sobre. Teddy avait six ans quand Andromeda lui a annoncé qu'elle était malade et qu'il devait l'aider à s'occuper à élever le jeune enfant. Le sauveur avait mis un certain temps à prendre sa décision. Puis un jour, Andromeda l'avait appelé Teddy était à l'hopital. Il avait paniqué et s'était rendu à Ste Langouste en toute hâte. Une sévère allergie à l'argent était ce qui l'a mené dans un lit d'hôpital. Son cher louveteau, si jeune et si fragile, déjà sujet aux problèmes des loups-garous. Après cet épisode, il avait été plus présent dans la vie de Teddy et avait arrêté tous ses excès. Cela avait été difficile, on ne cesse pas les addictions en un jour, mais il avait accepté de l'aide et cela avait été le début de son rétablissement.

Cependant, il n'en était pas moins resté un homme brisé. La dépression ne partait vraiment jamais et il rechutait souvent. Il était faible et n'arrivait pas à totalement avancer. Il avait rencontré Will grâce à un conseil de son médecin qui lui avait que quitter le Monde magique serait une bonne idée et pratiquer des activités simples et calmes lui apaiseraient l'esprit. Harry était donc parti pour un voyage sans magie. La pêche lui avait été inspirée d'un homme âgé qu'il avait rencontré dans un restaurant familial. Le vieil homme lui avait un peu raconté sa vie et avait reconnu n le jeune sorcier, lui plus jeune après la guerre. Il avait parlé de son périple pour s'en sortir. Dans ces années-là, il n'avait pas encore mit de nom sur le syndrome post-traumatique et les soldats étaient tous laissé à eux même une fois de retour au pays. Harry avait pu voir à quel point il était chanceux. Les sorciers étaient assez développé niveau médecine psychiatrique, la legimencie aidait beaucoup, ainsi que de nombreuses potions mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi. Donc il avait essayé la méthode moldu. Il se sentait pas mieux psychologiquement mais il avait trouvé du soutien et de la compréhension chez Will et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, de l'amour.

Son amant était une créature fantastique. Une créature classée très dangereuse en plus de cela. Lui qui cherchait le calme, il avait trouvé tout le contraire. C'était dommage. Lui et Will semblait avoir trouver une certaine stabilité. Son amant était devenu plus sain, il avait moins de fantômes et de cauchemars qui le hantaient. Tout cela était terminé, Will était maintenant sur une branche de la chaîne alimentaire au-dessus de lui, comment leur couple allait survivre à cela? Il devait parler à Will. Ce dernier devait savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il connaissait l'orgueil et comment réfléchissait son amant, de lui-même, jamais il n'irait voir Hannibal.

Au lieu de rentrer chez eux à Baltimore, Harry se dirigea vers Baltimore. Il avait un psychiatre a consulter et une créature fantastique à rencontrer. Le trajet passa en un éclair. Il eut de la chance de ne rencontrer aucun policier sur son chemin car il avait enfreint de nombreuses règles du codes de la route. Il se gara devant le cabinet et rentra dans le bâtiment qui abritait le cabinet d'Hannibal. Il n'avait pas de secrétaire ni de patient dans la salle d'attente décoré avec goût et classe. Il reconnaissait la touche de Hannibal, bien qu'ayant rencontré l'homme qu'une fois, il savait reconnaître la personnalité de l'homme dans cette pièce. De plus, il ne semblait pas être un homme à engager un architecte d'intérieur, cela se voyait qu'il faisait tout seul et que c'était un homme qui possédait beaucoup de talents.

Il tous doucement à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre. Son attente ne fut pas longue et la surprise qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage du psychiatre fut extrêmement fugace, elle laissa place aussi furtivement a un sourire carnassier puis prit un visage calme qui demeura.

_ Harry, comment allez-vous? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous que je saches.

_ Non pardonnez ma visite impromptue mais je devais vous parlez.

_ Vraiment, dit le plus vieux faussement surpris. Je n'ai personne en ce moment, entrez. Nous serons plus à l'aise. Voulez boire quelque chose? Un thé par exemple?

_ Avez-vous un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît. Je suis légèrement assoiffé.

_ Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite.

Harry le regarda partir, tendu. Cet homme était une personne extrêmement intelligente et fourbe. Il devrait faire attention à tout. Mais il ne devait pas rentrer dans le jeu d'Hannibal non plus.

_ Voici.

_ Merci, dit le sorcier.

Il attendit que le psychiatre soit assis pour l'observer plus attentivement. L'homme ne le lâchait pas non plus du regard. Un doux sourire arborait ses traits, donnant à Harry un léger frisson. Il se souvient brusquement de son rêve érotique et ses yeux descendirent sur les mains d'Hannibal, fines et élégantes et pourtant rugueuses au toucher. Il rougit soudainement et fortement, nom se rappelait avec vivacité de son rêve et du contact de ses lèvres sur des mains. Sans faire attention, il posa sa main sur sa bouche comme se remémorant le contact. Le regard d'Hannibal pétilla à cela.

Le corps d'Harry avait retenu son toucher et en avait faim. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié la peau douce de l'autre homme et avait connu le contact de ses lèvres contre ses doigts avait été encore plus une tortures que tous les rêves érotiques qu'il avait fait.

L'air entre eux changea. Il renifla l'air et son désir s'embrasa. Il voulait Harry. Maintenant et tout de suite. Cependant, cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan et il n'oubliait pas non plus l'affront du dîner gâcher par Harry.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Je sais ce que vous êtes?

_ En voilà une formulation bizarre, ce que et pas qui vous êtes?

_ J'ai eu mon lot de rencontre avec des créatures fantastiques.

La surprise apparut sur le visage de Hannibal, il avait sorti son scalpel de sa manche près à attaquer mais curieux, il avait voulu entendre ce que dirait Harry. Il s'attendait à entendre psychopathe ou tueur en série. Mais non. Une lueur s'éclaira dans son esprit. Une allergie à la chair humaine. Créature fantastique. Il était en présence d'un sorcier. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré, il savait juste qu'il existait.

_ Nous sommes deux alors, répondit le Wendigo.

_ Vous avez changé mon amant.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Vraiment? Harry tira brusquement sur son haut et montra la morsure sur son cou. Avant que Will et moi allions dîner chez vous, il n'avait jamais fait cela.

Le regard du psychiatre s'était fait féroce et sans que le sorcier ai le temps de dire quelques chose. La créature était devant et plaquait ses mains contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et enfonçait son nez dans le cou de Harry.

_ Ne vous a jamais-t-on dit que montrer son cou à un prédateur était montrer un signe de soumission et que c'est une offrande de votre personne.

_ Quoi, s'exclama le sorcier surpris.

Prit dans un étau, il vit du coin de l'oeil, la peau du psychiatre se couvrir de plume noir encore. Les plumes couvrant le visage de l'homme, douce comme la soie caressèrent ses joues doucement. Un soupire lui échappa mais se changea en cri. Des dents acérées percèrent sa gorge.

Hannibal rejeta la tête en arrière le goût du sang de Harry ravissant ses papilles gustatives comme jamais auparavant. Mais étrangement il n'eut pas envie de le manger. Léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise, oubliant toute bienséance, à nouveau, Hannibal mordit à nouveau Harry. Ce dernier était malléable entre ses mains, sous son joug. Il n'allait pas le transformer comme Will, un sorcier ne pouvait devenir un Wendigo. Mais il pouvait devenir un Compagnon. Il avait hâte. L'odeur des larmes d'Harry le sorti de ses pensées, relevant la tête, lui qui s'attendait à tomber sur un visage terrifié ravagé par les larmes, il tomba dans un regard pleins de feu! La rage peignait les traits du sorcier, le Wendigo sentit alors une pression exercé contre son ventre, se redressant il vit la baguette du plus jeune le menaçant. Il sourit. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses bois atteignait presque le plafond, nés plumes noir d'encre couvrait tous les morceaux de peaux apparent. Ses serres pointues s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans les poignets d'Harry mais il ne céda pas. C qui agrandit le sourire carnassier de la créature.

_ Will et toi, êtes mien. Vous portez mes marques. Tu portes nos marques. Tu es notre. Rien ne pourra nous séparer désormais. Tu t'es donné à moi Harry Potter et rien ne pourra te sauver.

_ Will...

_ Will est en pleine transition, bientôt il sera comme moi et il aura besoin de moi. Vous aurez besoin de moi. La faim doit tordre ses entrailles. Rien n'est plus fort que la faim.

Tout en disant cela, Hannibal reniflait le sorcier, béat. L'envie lui forfait les tripes lui aussi. Il lâcha les poignets du brun pour lui attraper le menton d'une main. Le rouge rencontra le vert et sans même se rendre compte qui avança le premier. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion.

**Fin**

**J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	5. Chapter 5

Douce torture

_Hello hello, comment allez vous. Moi ça va, la vie est compliqué mais bon c'est normal. Écrire ce chapitre a été une mini fuite à tout mes problèmes l'espace de quelques heures, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Donc rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire un peu bancale. _

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

Will avait faim, très faim. Encore une fois, aussi énorme qu'avait pu être son petit-déjeuner, il ne l'avait pas satisfait, ni rassasié. Pire, il lui avait enlever à la bouche le goût de Harry. Ce goût divin qui avait explosé à la bouche en goûtant entièrement son amant. Il avait hâte d'arriver chez lui. Il avait hâte de voir Harry, de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre, de le dévorer. Tout était si intense en ce moment, y compris ses sentiments pour le sorcier anglais. Il était fou amoureux de lui. Même si il ne lui avait jamais dit, il aimait éperdument son amant et il lui dirait un jour, peut-être, avant cela il devait se rétablir puis prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer évidemment. L'anglais avait changé sa vie. Avant Harry, il n'avait jamais été attirer par les hommes, enfin il y avait eu Hannibal mais ce qu'ils avaient n'était pas sain. Cette dépendance morbide et cette construction de famille complètement folle et dérangée qu'ils avaient entretenu avec Abigail en tant que leur fille n'était pas bon pour lui et pour aucun d'entre eux. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Harry, ce matin là, quand l'homme trempé jusqu'aux os l'avait aguiché d'un regard taquin, Will avait vu derrière les yeux verts émeraude, un homme en peine, un homme seul et triste. Pourtant un éclat de vie était visible, une soif de vivre et de guérir. Son empathie s'était accrocher à cela comme il s'accrocha à Harry. Ils étaient tous deux, deux hommes tristes, malades, en quête d'une vie stable. Son subconscient qui habituellement restait connecter à l'esprit dérangé des tueurs en série sur qui il enquêtait, avait lâcher prise. En un instant, il n'avait plus vu Hobbs ou un autre tueur. Juste un regard vert émeraude éclatant qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Lui un inconnu au bord d'un fleuve à la lueur des jeunes rayons du soleil. Juste lui. Il avait d'abord été timide, qu'un homme lui fasse un rentre dedans aussi flagrant était tout nouveau pour lui puis il s'était laissé aller. Cela avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de liberté et de frivolité qu'il avait adoré, il n'avait penser à rien, il avait abandonné ses inquiétudes, troubles et toutes pensées oppressantes et dérangeantes. Harry, de son côté, s'était totalement abandonné à lui, il n'avait rien retenu, si ses soupirs, ni son corps, ni son plaisir et cela avait été magnifique. Sa petite maison n'avait été que cris et gémissements pendant des heures. Ses pauvres chiens avaient eu la peur de leur vie.

Puis, un jour en était devenu deux puis une semaine et Harry n'avait quitté son domicile que pour récupérer ses affaires. Ils avaient commencé fort. Mais il avait été plus facile de raconter ses peines et ses tourments à un inconnu qui ne désirait pas décortiqué son esprit ou son cerveau et qui analysait tout son comportement. Alana et Hannibal, était ses amis mais ils étaient aussi psychiatres et Will était un patient. C'était pour cela que la jeune femme ne voulait pas de relation avec lui et c'était la raison pour laquelle l'ancien chirurgien était intéressé par lui. Sans son imagination, Hannibal n'aurait jamais posé son regard sophistiqué sur lui. Parler avec Harry avait mit au jour de nombreuses choses. Sa vie en elle-même n'était pas saine, être profiler n'avait rien de bon pour son psyché. L'enseignement était le juste milieu, les photos l'empêchait d'intégralement faire un rapprochement avec les psychopathes. C'était la limite qu'il ne devait pas dépasser. Mais Jack ne cessait de le poussée pour "le plus grand bien".

"Le plus grand bien" c'était Harry qui lui avait appris cette phrase. C'était celle que son directeur avait utilisé pour lui pour que Harry accepte de se battre et de se sacrifier. Cependant, son amant n'était pas mort, il était devenu un homme vide malgré tous les psys. Las de se morfondre, il avait voulu se soigner mais n'avait goût à rien. Coucher avec un inconnu avait été un acte impulsif et inconsidéré qu'il avait exécuté sans aucune penser. C'était cette insouciance et égoïsme de faire quelque chose pour soi-même était ce que les deux hommes ne connaissaient pas et ce dont ils avaient besoin. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé au psychomage de Harry, ce dernier leur avait dit que c'était dangereux pour leur guérison de tout abandonner mais apprendre à se laisser aller sans excès était un bon début. Ils suivaient une thérapie de couple pour éviter que leur relation tourne mal une fois par semaine avec le psy magique. Il fallait dire qu'il se sentait mieux dans le Monde Magique en ce qui concernait sa santé mentale. Il avait ce qu'il appelait une forme de légimencie, c'était pour cela qu'il pouvait rentrer dans la tête de n'importe qui et à cause de son empathie, les esprits les plus dérangés restaient coincés dans son psyché. Harry avait trouvé assez drôle d'être dans une relation avec une personne qui avait le même don que les gens qui l'avaient traumatisé à vie, Rogue, Dumbledor et Voldemort. Pourtant, il n'avait rien aucun ressentiment contre Will, il savait que son amant était différent et qu'il ne le torturerait pas ou n'userait pas de son don contre lui. Il ne méritait vraiment pas Harry et pour rien au monde il ne laisserait partir ou le quitter. Il n'était pas assez fort pour cela et il l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir. Une vie sans Harry n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il était possessif avant mais maintenant c'était tellement plus.

Le profiler tapa à la porte de la maison de Hannibal et se demanda soudainement comment il était arrivé là. Il était en direction de son domicile non? La seule pensée qu'il avait en tête était de retrouver Harry. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait changé de trajectoire. Il allait retourner à sa voiture quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hannibal qui portait un étrange grand sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel sourire sur l'homme. Un flash lui revint soudain à l'esprit, un flash d'une créature avec un plumage noir d'encre qui possédait les traits de son ancien psychiatre et qui arborait le même sourire.

_ Vous vous en allez déjà Will, vous n'êtes même pas entré.

Will lui fit un sourire gêné et s'apprêtait à lui donner une excuse et s'en aller rapidement quand une odeur le frappa de plein fouet. Il perdit son sourire et blanchit. Il ne comprit pas les seconde suivante mais il se retrouva dans la maison d'Hannibal contre la porte désormais fermer, le bras de l'homme plus vieux contre sa gorge et ses mains ou ce qui devaient être ses mains qui s'était transformé en doigts couverte de plumes tellement noirs qu'elles avaient des reflets bleus violets. Il les bougea et sursauta lorsqu'elles suivirent ses ordres. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise qui le retenait et se mit à crier. Un main couvrit sa bouche et il paniqua de plus belle.

_ Arrêtes!

Son corps se fit soudainement mou. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il jeta un nouveau regard sur ses mains et elles étaient toujours couvertes de plumes. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il? L'odeur de Harry lui monta au nez, pourquoi sentit-il son amant sur Hannibal et comment faisait-il pour sentir son amant tout simplement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait peur.

_ Suis-moi Will, ordonna l'autre homme en le relâchant. Cela ne dérange pas que je te tutoies. Au vue de notre nouvelle relation, je trouve qu'il est normal qu'on cesse de se tutoyer.

_ De quel relation parles-tu, Will buta quelques peu sur ses mots, il avait voulu vouvoyer l'autre pourtant c'est "tu" qui s'était échapper de sa bouche.

_ Je parle de notre relation amoureuse. Enfin, amoureuse n'est pas le mot juste mais nous sommes désormais compagnons?

_ Quoi?

Rien de ce que disait l'homme avait de sens. Compagnon, pourquoi sentait-il que le mot avait une autre signification dans la bouche du Lituanien. Il le suivit silencieusement alors que l'homme n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Hannibal le dirigea vers une salle de bain et lui ordonna de se laver et de se changer, des vêtements de rechanges étaient disposer pour lui déjà, comme si l'homme savait qu'il allait venir. Le pire sans doute était qu'ils étaient à sa taille, pourquoi Hannibal possédait des vêtements à sa taille et comment connaissait-il sa taille?

A la table dans la salle à manger de Hannibal était assit Harry, son amant, dans des vêtements qu'il ne lu avait jamais vu, qui lui faisait beaucoup penser aux vêtements qu'il portait en ce moment même, pas qu'ils étaient identiques mais plutôt, pas du goût de l'anglais qui préférait des vêtements larges et confortables. Il s'assit en face de son amant qui lui fit un faible sourire. Hannibal ne dit rien, il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit un énorme sourire. Sa peau était redevenu normal lorsqu'il avait atteint a salle de bain et il n'avait pas pu voir si l'étrange transformation qu'avait subi ses mains avait aussi touché le reste de son corps. Il regarda la main du psychiatre qui tenait la sienne et fronça les sourcils. Il releva la tête pour voir son amant qui semblait très tendu. Un bruit comme un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre et il retourna son regard vers Hannibal qui était devenu une créature de cauchemar. Comme celle qu'il avait vu lors de leur premier dîner chez Hannibal. Un flash-back lui revint soudainement et il fut pétrifier. Cette créature l'avait mordu avec tant de violence. Il posa sa main ou aurait du être une cicatrice. La plaie avait intégralement guéri ne laissant aucune marque derrière. Ce qui était impossible.

_ Que m'avez...as tu fais?

_ Je t'ai changé en mieux.

_ En mieux! Je vis un cauchemar!

_ Du calme, du calme, essaya de le tempérer le psychiatre. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tout ira mieux maintenant.

_ Harry! que se passe-t-il ici?

_ Will, commença son amant, je suis si désolé, c'est...

_ Il n'y a rien à être désolé. Tout est parfait. Je ne pensais pas trouver de compagnons si parfait. Les sorciers n'approchent jamais les Wendigos, trop terrorisé par nous. Mais tu n'as pas eu peur, pas vrai Harry.

_ Tu lui as dit ce que tu est Harry! Comment as tu pu!

_ Non, non, je n'ai rien fais de tout cela!

_ Et c'est quoi un Wendigo?

_ Nous sommes des Wendigos Will.

_ Non, je suis humain.

_ Non plus maintenant.

_ Tout cela est de votre faute. Vous gâcher ma vie. Vous avez essayer de me contrôler depuis le premier jour. Comme Jack. Vous êtes un psychopathe, non un sociopathe qui porte très bien un costume d'humain. Vous manipulez tout le monde depuis le début. Vous avez toujours un coups d'avance. Je...

_ Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te calmer et de me tutoyer, ce n'était pas une question. Tu es très fort, il est difficile de passer outre mon ordre de créateur. Mais tu as bien tenu aussi, je pensais te voir venir devant ma porte au bout d'une semaine, quémandant à manger. Mais j'imagine qu'avec un amant sorcier, la faim à pu être calmer. Je n'ai jamais goûter de sorcier, mais une légende dit chez les Wendigos qu'avec un compagnon Wendigo, la chasse n'est plus nécessaire, ce sont les mets les plus exquis que l'on peut trouver. Cependant, j'aime trop chasser pour abandonner. Harry sera juste le dessert.

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de Harry.

_ Trop tard, murmura l'ancien chirurgien.

En parlant, il s'était levé et entourait le sorcier de ses bras qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mou dans son étreinte. Son comportement lui faisait penser au calice des vampires. une fois le lien créer, le Calice était dévouer corps et âme à son compagnon. La main du plus vieil Européen passa sous sa chemise et dévoila sa gorge où Will pu voir deux morsures apparaître. Hannibal traça l'une d'elle avec tendresse, une adoration que Will n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se peignit sur le visage de l'homme. Harry tressaillit et lâcha un gémissement. Will posa son regard sur la trace de dent qui se trouvait sur l'autre côté du cou de son amant et un sentiment de possessivité lui étreignit les tripes. Celle-ci était sienne. Il se redressa et tendit pour caresser sa morsure à son tour. L'anglais lâcha un petit cri de plaisir et trembla.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il docilement. Je ne comprends absolument pas.

_ Bienvenue dans le Monde Magique, sourit Hannibal en lui montrant des dents acérés d'un blanc pur qui contrastaient avec son plumage ébène.

Sans même remarqué, la peau de Will se métamorphosa en plumage. Ses griffes acérés étaient posés contre la gorge tendre de Harry et le profiler savait, il savait que d'un geste il pouvait trancher cette gorge gracile du bout des doigts. Il griffa la peau douce et regarda fasciné le sang perlé et glissé sur serres. Il l'apporta à sa bouche et gémit au gout. Sans réfléchir, il grimpa sur la table et fini assis en face de Harry, sur la table. Il leva son amant de la chaise et l'assit sur lui. Il se posa vaguement la question d'où lui venait cette force. Il porta sa porta sa bouche à la blessure et aspira, quand il remarqua que le liquide ne sortait pas aussi facilement qu'il le désirait, il mordit son amant. Un cri lui répondit et il embrassa la plaie doucement. Il sentit vaguement la main de leur hôte dans ses cheveux, il la reconnu grâce aux griffes qui massaient doucement son crâne. La voix douce de l'homme atteint ses oreilles dans le brouillard qui entourait son esprit.

_ Nous sommes des Hauts Wendigos, créatures mangeuse d'homme. Notre plumage est comme celui des corbeaux mais nous possédons des bois de cerf et un corps humanoïde. Nous sommes rares car il ne reste que peu de Hauts Wendigos et peu d'humains survivent à la morsure. Ce n'est pas comme les loup-garou, il faut avoir une prédisposition. Cette prédisposition, je l'ai tout de suite senti chez toi. Mais tu avais encre besoin d'aide pour rentrer dans le droit chemin. Hobbs était un test. Je t'ai observé longtemps, je te préparais et soudain, tu n'avais plus le temps, tu ne venais à aucun rendez-vous. C'était Harry. J'ai pensé à le tuer mais j'aime la beauté et Harry est de toute beauté.

"Vous êtes si beau ensemble. Vous avez créer une faim en moi que je n'avais jamais connu et que je ne pouvais pas rassasié. Moi Hannibal Lecter, hors de contrôle, c'était impossible. Alors j'ai décidé de vous faire mien, tout les deux. Je t'ai changé et je l'ai lié. Quelle cadeau tu m'as fait! Un sorcier! Si délicieux et si soumis. Un sorcier c'est une gemme pour les créatures magiques. Ils se pensent si fort mais il suffit d'une morsure pour les soumettre. Il a suffit d'une morsure pour Harry. Il est resté un peu rebelle quand même, cela n'aurait pas été drôle sinon."

Will détacha ses lèvres ensanglantés du cou gracile de son amant et la bouche de Hannibal vint rencontrer la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Will était essoufflé. Hannibal se décolla d'eux et le profiler entoura de ses bras son amant en ne quittant pas l'aîné du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une autre pièce. Il revint bientôt avec trois assiettes parfaitement en équilibre dans ses mains. Il les déposa sur la table et laissa Will garder Harry contre lui alors qu'il s'installait sur une chaise.

_ Celle-ci est l'assiette de Harry, la viande n'est pas bonne pour lui.

_ Mais, il n'est...

_ Harry n'a désormais plus droit à la viande rouge, dit Hannibal, son ton ne laissait place à aucune objection.

Hannibal allait être très attentif, le goût des sorciers était divin certes mais il était tellement plus fragile que les simples humains, le sorcier ne pouvait pas avoir le même régime qu'eux. Evidemment, il le laisserait manger d'autres types de viande, mais pour éviter toute erreur, il serait priver de viande rouge. Il tenait déjà à son petit sorcier. Il surveilla Will et Harry en mangeant son plat. L'ancien humain dévorait son plat avec appétit. Son premier vrai repas depuis sa transformation. Certes le goût de Harry les rassasiait mais ils ne mangeait pas réellement le sorcier. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais voilà où était la beauté de la chose: les sorcier était délicieux mais il ne pouvait pas les manger, il les rassasiait mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment de la nourriture.

Harry mangeait son plat végétarien à grande bouchée aussi. Il fallait dire que Will et Hannibal s'était nourrit de lui. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il possédait des journaux hérités de ses parents et ancêtres, il allait sans doute trouver comment s'occuper de son compagnon sorcier. Il avait tout lu sur les Transformés, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Will, pour que son plan soit parfait. Il avait l'intention de transformer Harry après qu'il ai fait ses preuves mais l'Anglais s'était avéré être un sorcier ce qui était au delà de ses espérances. Il était rare de voir un sorcier hors de la communauté magique. Ils restaient toujours enfermés de leur petit monde où ils pensaient supérieur à tout alors qu'ils étaient simplement très en retard sur le monde extérieur. Les autres créatures préféraient vivre en liberté du cotés des être non magiques où ils étaient tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Hannibal regarda amusé, Will faire une pause dans son repas pour baiser le cou de son amant. Le jeune Wendigo allait connaitre des sautes d'humeurs importantes les jours à venir, des pertes de contrôle et il devrait apprendre à maîtriser sa force et ses sens, ainsi qu'accepter son nouveau lui. Il était certain que l'homme ferait une magnifique Wendigo mais le plus vieux allait devoir être très attentif, tous c'était passé très vite et cela allait être très dangereux pour eux trois. Will allait le dépasser en force et ses crises pourraient être dangereuse pour Harry. Un jeune Tranformé avec un compagnon était du jamais vu. Une chance qu'ils étaient une triade. Même si l'avenir était trouble, il savait qu'il serait exceptionnel.

_Fin !_

_Je suis désolée pour le fautes d'orthographes, je me relis mais cela n'aide pas, si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être ma ou mon correctrice (eur) se serait super gentil. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !_


	6. Chapter 6

Douce torture

_Hello hello, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ? Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! Donc comme d'hab, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, juste cette histoire un peu chapitre a été légèrement modifier et un peu corriger, je suis désolée, je ne vois pas mes fautes. Bonne relecture aux intéressés ! _

_PS : Je suis un peu triste de n'avoir eu qu'un seul commentaire et je remercie Angelyoru !_

Hannibal regardait ses amants avec amour. Will était entre lui et Harry et agrippait ce dernier comme si ça vit en dépendait. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble. Hannibal avait avancé ses plans brusquement en apprenant que Harry était un sorcier. Il fallait toujours être prêt que des imprévues puissent survenir lorsqu'on avait ses « penchants » diront nous. Will avait été un imprévue qu'il avait su gérer avec brio. Mais les quelques mois qu'il avait passer avec le profiler, il avait découvert que ce dernier avait le potentiel de devenir un wendigo. Il était rare de trouvé des Potentiels comme il était rare de trouver des sorciers hors du monde magique. Hannibal était tombé sur un véritable trésor.

Les wendigos potentiels étaient dangereux. En plus d'être rare, sans morsure d'un Haut-Wendigo, il pouvait changer si il consommait de la chair humaine lors d'un événement effroyable comme perdu dans une montagne sans nourriture. Le corps du Potentiel souvent était déjà mal en point, souvent blessé, en était de faim et de soif, manger une personne était souvent le dernier recours qui brisait l'homme. La transformation alors était difficile, beaucoup n'en survivait pas, mais ceux qui survivait n'était qu'instinct, plus une once d'humanité, empreint à la folie et une faim toujours plus grande jamais satisfaite. Le traumatisme de devoir céder à un tabou pour survivre détruisait leur esprit et souillait leur âme.

Les Haut-Wendigo n'avait d'humain que l'apparence, un simple glamour pour pouvoir vivre en paix et cacher mais aussi pour mieux chasser. Ils possédaient tous en général un grand charisme, une beauté différente et beaucoup de talents. Les humains étaient attirés par eux, par la puissance qu'ils émanaient, par le désir qu'ils leur faisaient ressentir, ne sentant pas le danger qui se cachait derrière leurs masques. Hannibal était tout ce qu'on pouvait chercher et même espérer chez un Haut-wendigo. Il attirait les gens comme un aimant, homme et femme. Mais ne prenait jamais d'amants préférant les faire miroiter, cherchant sa prochaine victime parmi ces foules ou une choses pour combler l'ennui. Les créatures comme lui vivait longtemps et l'ennui était souvent le plus gros problème qu'ils rencontraient. Il n'avait pas peur des humains ou des sorciers. Les sorciers craignaient trop d'être transformer en Compagnon, pour approcher les créatures qui pouvaient en avaient la capacité. Il avait connu un vampire qui avait pris un calice sorcier, heureusement que le lien existait car la sorcière avait exprimé un très grand dégoût pour toutes les créatures, même les vampires, sauf le sien, grâce au lien.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir peur des créatures, il avait venu poser des questions pas le tuer. Tant de bravades dans un si petit corps. Le sorcier n'était pas très grand pour un homme. Le Haut-wendigo avait pu le remarquer dans ses observations et la veille quand il avait pu caresser le corps imberbe de Harry que la peau laiteuse de ce dernier était couverte de cicatrices. Il savait pour la guerre qui avait sévi en Angleterre, beaucoup de créatures avait fui pour le continent, les deux camps essayaient de les rallier à leur causes. Il avait entendu que les loups-garou, trolls, géants et détraqueurs avaient participé. Des imbéciles, tous, ils n'avaient été qu'une arme aux mains de sorciers assoiffés de sang contre leur congénères, ils n'avaient fait qu'entacher leur réputation de monstre plus lourdement. Lui était en Italie à cette époque et ne s'occupait pas des masses des sorciers car un humain le poursuivait assidûment. Un jeu de chat et de la souris était toujours amusant, surtout quand la souris se prenait pour un chat. Un jour il retournerait en Italie et le mangerait.

Harry commença à s'éveiller aux alentours de six heures. Lorsque le réveil afficha six heures tapantes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se prélassa un peu caressant les cheveux de Will qui essaya de se rapprocher plus qu'il ne l'était du sorcier. Hannibal observa le couple. Le sorcier ne sembla avoir remarquer qu'il n'était pas chez eux mais chez Hannibal. Il fallait dire que la veille, après leur ébat puis le dîner, Harry s'était endormi comme une masse. Il devait récupérer. Will ne l'avait absolument pas lâcher, il l'avait gentiment porter son amant jusqu'à la chambre où les mena Hannibal, déshabilla Harry puis fit de même avec lui et s'allongea contre son amant sans un regard pour lui. Lorsque lui fit de même, le Transformé lui grogna dessus, un regard sévère du plus vieux le fit taire, mais les yeux du jeune ne perdirent pas du feu qui les animait, le feu de la rébellion. La transition allait être difficile soupira silencieusement le Lituanien, mais en même temps l'excitation lui gonfla la poitrine.

Harry lança un sort qui afficha l'heure dans l'air. Hannibal sursauta. De la magie sans baguette, c'était rare de nos jours. Harry qui perçut le mouvement le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Le Haut-Wendigo lui posa les lunettes sur le nez avec un sourire. Le jeune homme était myope comme une taupe. Les yeux émeraudes se focalisèrent sur lui avec plus d'attention et Hannibal lui fit un doux sourire en tendant la main vers le brun éveillé.

Harry la regarda, circonspect. La veille avait été pleine de situation où il avait perdu le contrôle et il n'aimait pas cela, il s'était abandonné pas une mais trois fois en présence de Hannibal : dans le cabinet, entre les mains de Will et Hannibal puis à la fin du dîner quand il n'avait pu combattre le sommeil. Lui, vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, terrassé par une petite fatigue. Il ne prit pas la main tendu mais se libéra de l'étreinte de son amant et sortit du lit.

Son amant était un Wendigo désormais et Hannibal était son Sire. Il était aussi devenu son compagnon. Il devait vraiment lire les livres que lui avait fourni le libraire. Il aurait dû les lire avant d'aller chez Hannibal, maintenant à cause de lui, Will et lui était dans une triade. Son regard ne quitta pas Hannibal alors qu'il s'habillait, même si c'était son nouveau compagnon, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Bientôt le lien le forcerait, c'était comme ça dans une relation magique, la magie faisait toujours en sorte que l'amour soit là, il était rare de voir un sorcier vivre après de décès de sa moitié, la perte qu'il ressentait, le vide d'avoir perdu leur moitié était extrêmement dure à supporter. Les sorcières étaient souvent plus fortes que leur homologue et y survivait mieux, Augusta Longdubas, Andromeda Tonks et Narcissa Malfoy étaient les seules qu'ils connaissaient qui avaient survécu à la perte de leur moitié. C'était Andromeda qui lui avait appris cela quand il a emménagé chez elle pour faire partie de la vie de Teddy. C'était dommage, qu'on ne voyait pas à cela à Poudlard, pour lui c'était important de savoir quand on se liait à quelqu'un, sexe ou mariage, on échangeait ces personnes étaient liés. Lors d'un mariage c'était plus fort on partageait sa magie avec sa moitié et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Il trouvait cela beau et dure en même temps. Dans le monde magique, une fois ton conjoint choisi c'était pour la vie, si on choisissait le mauvais, c'était pour la vie et la vie des sorciers était très longue. C'était pour cela que peu de sorciers se mariaient avec des moldus car la vie des moldus étaient courtes. Mais certains préféraient vivre le vrai amour même si il ne durerait quelques décennies. Harry s'était préparé à cela quand il avait trouvé l'amour en Will qui approchait déjà la quarantaine. Mais pour lui, vingt ou trente ans avec Will valait tout. Le moldu n'avait pas eu peur, n'avait pas été curieux au point de vouloir le disséquer. Non il l'avait accepté et avait juste hausser les épaules en lui disant : « Dans le monde, y a des humains de toutes sortes, pourquoi pas des sorciers, je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstres, j'en côtoie souvent au travail, je vois et sais comment penses un monstre et tu n'en ai pas un ? C'est pas ta magie qui changera ce que je penses de toi, et si je te rejettes qui me fera le petit-déjeuner ? ». Will faisait rarement des blagues et celle-ci avait failli mal passer mais Harry avait été trop soulagé que son amant l'accepte.

_ Will va se réveiller dans un heure environ, il aura faim, très faim à cause de vous. Maintenant, que vous prenez vos responsabilités de Sire, nourrissez le correctement.

_ J'ai toujours pris mes responsabilités, Will a juste fui. Ne me vouvoie pas, nous sommes compagnons désormais, le ton de l'homme ne laissa pas place au choix, c'était un ordre et la magie ferait en sorte qu'il ne vouvoie pas Hannibal.

Le sorcier lâcha un bruit qui exprimait son mécontentement et sortit de la pièce Hannibal à sa suite. L'homme possédait de plus grande jambes et connaissait les lieux, le dépassa et ce fut Harry qui se retrouva derrière lui. C'était mieux ainsi, avoir un prédateur comme Hannibal dans son dos, n'inspirait rien de bon, même si ce dernier était son compagnon et qu'il finirait par être amant. Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine qui était richement fourni, une cuisine comme il en avait juste rêver. Il passa sa main sur le plan de travail en marbre avec une certaine tendresse. On voyait bien qu'Hannibal aimait particulièrement cette pièce, elle était plus vivante que toute les autres pièces qu'il avait vu de la maison. Le masque humain que le psychiatre portait était juste un masque et sa maison bien que décoré avec goût respirait la froideur selon lui, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, mais sa cuisine était totalement différente, elle respirait la vie, la passion et en une fraction de seconde quelque chose fit clic dans le cœur et la magie de Harry, il se sentit plus proche de Hannibal. Ce dernier avait dû être tellement seul, aimer cuisiner sans jamais avoir personne avec qui vraiment la partager. Il regarda l'homme chercher dans son réfrigérateur. Il en sortie des œufs, bacon, beurre et d'autres ingrédients, le sorcier se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider. Il demanda au plus vieux ou se trouvait les ustensiles pour qu'ils commencent à couper.

_ Harry, dit soudainement Hannibal, tu pourras cuisiner la viande parfois, mais en aucun cas, tu ne devras goûter ou le consommer le plat. Ta magie t'en empêchera et te tueras et si tu survies, je serai obligé de t'enlever la vie.

_ Que devient un sorcier qui as mangé de la chair humain ?

_ Il perd sa magie, son âme souillé et le noyau magique du sorcier s'autodétruit...

_ Mais cela cause la mort d'un sorcier, pas besoin de le tuer alors.

_ Il ne meurt pas dans ce cas là, il mute et devient un wendigo, pas un Haut-wendigo comme moi ou un Transformé comme Will. Une bête sauvage qui ne vit que pour tuer et manger, comme un wendigo de base mais en plus fort et plus dangereux car mange tout, humain, sorcier, autre créature et même ses congénères, des wendigos.

Un frisson de terreur parcourut Harry, il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire le vieux libraire. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de devenir une telle chose. De un, il mourrait sans doute et de deux, sa mort signerait celle d'Hannibal mais aussi celle de son cher Will, son pauvre Teddy n'aurait plus personne. Il était adulte maintenant mais de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus sa grand-mère qu'il avait perdu il y a quelques années mais aussi son parrain, non Harry ne voulait pas cela pour son filleul. Teddy était ce qu'il l'avait poussé à vivre pendant toutes ses années après la guerre, avant qu'il rencontre Will. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier soit élevé dans un foyer sans amour comme lui avait grandit. Il avait voulu lui offrir la meilleure éducation et tout l'amour qu'on peut offrir à un enfant. Andromeda l'avait aidé jusqu'à ce que ce que son cœur brisé l'emporte, sept ans plus tard.

_ Je ferai attention, promis le sorcier.

_ Je vais tout étiqueter mais si tu pouvais éviter toute viande rouge lorsque nous sommes à la maison se serait parfait. Je crains qu'avec la transformation de Will, nous en mangerons souvent pendant une certaine période mais après quelques mois, nous pourrons passer un régime plus léger.

Le sorcier acquiesça, Hannibal fut content d'avoir un compagnon, enfin, au moins un. Ils commencèrent à cuisiner et Hannibal lui expliqua que même la charcuterie tel que le bacon ou encore le lard était humain. Toute la viande rouge de ses réserves était humaine, il faisait même son propre jambon cru. Il avait beaucoup voyagé et avait appris de nombreuses choses. Il avait perdu sa famille trop tôt pour qu'on lui apprennes à chasser et son oncle qui l'avait recueillit avait une compagne qui était aussi une créature, une muse, qui n'acceptait pas la chasse, donc il avait arrêté et ne se sustentait d'elle. Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que a chair humaine ou même un lien avec un sorcier mais il avait survécu ainsi. Cette dernière n'avait pas accepter l'amour de la chasse d'Hannibal. De plus, la relation qu'ils avaient étaient malsaine, d'une certaine manière, elle avait réussi a outrepassé son lien avec son oncle, faible à cause de son alimentation et avait pu avoir une petite amourette avec lui. Mais elle avait fini par ne pas l'accepter tel qu'il était et le lien plus fort que tout, revint et bien plus fort qu'autrefois et l'a punit au passage.

Donc Hannibal avait quitter la France pour l'Italie, en vivant là bas, il avait visité tout les pays bordant la Méditerranée. Il avait beaucoup aimé l'Italie et la Grèce qui possédaient toutes deux beaucoup d'histoire. Ces pays étaient le berceau du Monde Magique. Les dieux et déesses antiques n'étaient que de puissant sorciers et les créatures magiques étaient sacrés, personne ne vivait caché, il aurait aimé vivre à cette époque, en paix. Bien sûr il aimait l'exaltation de la chasse, le meurtre et la puissance de se sentir au dessus des lois humaines., dans une telle période sa famille aurait été vivante et cela l'inspirait. Harry l'écouta parler et vider son sac, il était sûre que l'homme était honnête à lui-même et à une autre personne pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il posa quelques questions, sur des choses du monde magique qui lui était étranger. Malgré son éducation à Poudlard et celle que Andromeda lui avait fourni, il avait tellement de sujets et d'informations sur son Monde qui lui étaient encore inconnus.

Alors qu'ils mettaient la table, Will descendit en caleçon et tee-shirt. A moitié endormi, il vint renifler le cou de son Sire avant de s'asseoir près de Harry le plus près possible. Harry fut surpris par cela. Même si ils étaient amants, Will n'était pas aussi tactile et qu'il approche Hannibal de son plein gré était le summum de la bizarrerie. Will attrapa sa tasse et la porta à sa bouche, un peu de caféine lui ferait le plus grand bien. Peu réveillé, c'était ses instinct qui le guidait, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait salué Hannibal de cette manière. Il frotta régulièrement sa joue contre celle de Harry, pour le marquer de son odeur. Une fois le café, l'humeur câline de son amant de changea absolument pas et ce dernier le prit même sur ses genoux. Harry devait absolument lire ces livres.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler, j'ai envie de rester avec toi, râla Will un peu plus réveillé.

Harry tourna un regard incertain vers Hannibal. Le plus vieux les regardait avec attention mais ne disait mot. Il semblait savoir quelques chose que le sorcier ne savait pas. Will termina son plat et plongea son nez dans son cou en grognant légèrement. Harry sentit des dents gratter son cou et entendit le bruissement de plumes que faisait les wendigos lorsqu'ils changeait d'apparence. Il se retourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule et voir le plumage noir avec des reflets bleus violets de Will. Il avait envie de le toucher, son plumage avait l'air doux comme la soie. Il entreprit cependant de finir son assiette car il savait que la caresse des dents de Will contre sa gorge ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Si on devait se nourrir de lui, il préférait avoir un bon repas dans le ventre pour ne pas s'évanouir comme la veille.

Son amant ne le laissa même pas finir avant de mordre goulûment, manger devint impossible pour Harry. Il attendit quand même l'autorisation de Hannibal qui finit patiemment son petit-déjeuner, avant de se lever et de les rejoindre. Il posa sa main plumé sur la tête de Will et l'invita à mordre d'une pression sur la tête. Le jeune wendigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et planta ses crocs dans la gorge tendre de son amant. Mais quelques minutes après le plus vieux tira sur ses bois avec délicatesse. Repoussant la tête du profiler, il mordit au même endroit. Harry se sentir durcir dans son pantalon, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que les dents de l'un d'entre eux perçait sa peau, il ressentait un éclair de plaisir le traverser et plus ils aspiraient, plus ils sentaient qu'il allait jouir.

_ Non, pas de suite Harry, tu vas pas gaspiller notre dessert. Retiens toi encore un peu, nous en sommes pas encore là, murmura Hannibal contre sa peau, ayant sans doute compris son état d'excitation.

Il tira sans soucis la chaise sur laquelle Will et Harry étaient assis et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de l'Anglais qui les écarta sans réfléchir. Il passa la main sur le devant du pantalon de pyjama du sorcier, tâtant doucement le membre gorgé de sang. Il lécha ses lèvres avec envie. Il allait vraiment se régaler, goûter l'essence de Harry serait sans doute aussi bon que son sang. Il abaissa le pantalon avec lenteur faisant durer le plaisir, mais son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Deux faim se mélangeait en lui, il avait hâte, vraiment hâte de satisfaire les deux. Il n'avait jusqu'alors qu'échanger quelques baiser avec Harry. C'était vrai qu'il passait vite à l'étape suivante mais il fallait dire que devant un met si délicieux qui pouvait résister. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à la luxure ou la gourmandise, mais quel gâchis ce serait de juste laisser Harry éjaculer dans son pantalon.

Il ouvrit la bouche et goûta les quelques gouttes qui perlaient du prépuce de son amant. Une saveur inconnu lui éclata en bouche, c'était différent du sang du sorcier mais le goût de son amant était bien là. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre son temps, il le ferait une prochaine fois, ici. La faim l'emporta sur le désir et Hannibal suça.

_NA : J'ai eu envie de m'arrêter là, mais je suis pas aussi sadique. _

Harry dormait paisiblement dans les draps de Hannibal quand les deux Wendigos partirent travailler. Il s'était endormi tout de suite avait avoir fini de sustenter Hannibal. Ses paupières s'était clos sur un baiser sulfureux entre Hannibal et Will. Il grimaça légèrement en les voyant s'échanger sa semence mais leurs visages qui ne montrait qu'une grande satisfaction et un énorme plaisir. Il se sentit si bien entre eux qu'il s'endormit. Lorsqu'ils se réveilla, il était dix heures passé. Il savait que les deux hommes seraient partis pour la journée, donc il partit en quête de ses livres achetés la veille. Il avait quelques recherches à faire.

Il fit venir ses livres à lui, d'un _accio _ sans baguette. Il invoqua ensuite sa baguette qu'il ne trouva pas dans la chambre. Hannibal avait dû la mettre hors de sa porter pour sa sûreté. Cela devait dire que l'autre être magique devait au moins le craindre un peu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant. L'homme était vraiment dangereux et il savait que plus se cachait sous son masque de politesse et de culture, un haut-wendigo certes, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre il en était sûre.

Il transplanna dans leur maison à Wolf Trap et les chiens furent tout excité de sa présences, les pauvres petits n'avaient pas mangé la veille au soir. S'ils devaient être un triade, Hannibal devraient faire des concessions et accueillir les chiens de Will. Cela être un moment amusant, peut être que l'homme ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la meute de chiens qui allait avec Will. Au début, quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble et que Will lui avait présenté à ses chiens, il avait été surpris et un peu terrifié. Les chiens qu'il avait connu, étaient ceux de tante Marge et son préféré Molaire était le plus agressif. Sirius lui avait permit de vaincre un peu sa peur des chiens, mais cela comptait pas vraiment car son parrain était un animagus. Mais Harry était quelqu'un qui aimait les animaux, c'était à cause de Marge, il craignait les chiens. Will avait fait tomber les dernières murs de sa peur des chiens. Il lui avait montré qu'il ne craignait rien avec ses chiens, ils étaient très bien dressés et ne mordaient qu'en cas d'attaques et étaient très joueurs.

Il s'installa dans une chaise qu'il transfigura en rocking-chair qu'il mit sur la petite terrasse extérieur de Will. Il prit le livre noir dont les yeux rouges du wendigo sur la couverture semblait le traverser et l'analyser. Comment quelqu'un avait-il fait pour qu'une image soit aussi terrifiante ? Cela le troublait grandement, alors qu'il connaissait deux wendigos. Il ouvrit le livre et entama la lecture sur la nouvelle nature de son, bientôt ses...amants.

_ **HWH**_

Will arriva à Quantico et Jack l'attendait déjà, il soupira. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de confronter l'homme qui ne cessait de lui demander de retourner sur le terrain mais depuis Garrett Jacob Hobbs, il n'avait pas envie d'aller sur le terrain. Il avait été par l'homme pendant des semaines et le faire faire psychanalyser par Hannibal, l'avait changé en créature magique. Il n'avait pas souhaiter cela, et tout ça s'était de la faute de Jack qui ne n'arrêtait pas de le pousser à rentrer dans la tête de psychopathes alors qu'il savait que cela l'affectait. Il jouait avec sa culpabilité pour l'empêcher d'arrêter et s'énervait si il ne trouvait pas le suspect assez vite, l'accusant de ne rien faire. Toute cette pression et ce stress en plus de son empathie exacerbée, évidemment, il avait craqué. Hannibal lui avait donné un semblant de stabilité, il avait trifouillé son cerveau, curieux comme tous ceux de son métier qui avait croisé sa route. Cachant tous ces actes derrière une illusion de d'amitié.

Harry avait changé tout cela, mais Hannibal en grand psychopathe qu'il était n'avait pas apprécié cette perte de contrôle, il avait changé Will de force et s'était lié à Harry pour la vie, alors qu'il n'avait aucune relation avec eux à part celle de voyeur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détester l'homme, le lien de créateur lui forçait la main, plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il acceptait Hannibal. Tout cela contre son gré.

_ Will, j'ai besoin de toi, commença Jack.

_ On en a discuté c'est fini !

_ Oui mais là, c'est spécial.

_ Il y aura toujours une occasion spéciale, tu trouveras toujours une excuse pour venir me demander de l'aide.

_ Je ne te demande pas d'aide, je te demande de faire ton travail, tu pourrais sauver tellement de vie. Au lieu de cela, tu préfères pleurnicher.

_ Je ne t'aiderais pas.

_ Vraiment, même si je te dis qu'on a trouvé le Cheesapeake Ripper ?

_**To be continued...**_

_J'aimais tellement voir ça a la fin des épisodes d'anime que je regardais. Je peux l'utiliser à mon tour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je souhaite m'excusez pour les fautes de grammaires et vous demandez de me laissez votre avis, j'accepte critique, avis négatif et mots doux aussi, bien sûr. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de Douce Torture !_


	7. Chapter 7

Douce torture

_Hello, hello, comment allez vous? Le chapitre 6 a été modifiez légèrement si ça intéresse quelqu'un de lire la nouvelle version. Ce chapitre 7 a été inspiré des épisodes 6 et 7 de la saison 1 de Hannibal. Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, juste cette histoire farfelu. Donc encore merci à Angelyoru pour son commentaire pour le chapitre précédent. S'il vous plaît, dites moi au moins un petit message pour me dire si vous appréciez ou pas, cela est toujours enrichissant. Merci et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7

Harry passa la journée à lire, il avait abandonné son téléphone quelque part dans la maison. Le premier livre avait été terrifiant et il n'avait aucune idée que de tel créature existait les seules créatures mangeurs d'homme qu'il connaissait était les loups-garou et les lethifold, peut être les détraqueurs aussi, manger l'âme de quelqu'un compte -t-il ? Bref autant dire que découvrir un type de créature mangeur d'homme, hautement intelligent, avec des sens et une force très développé ainsi qu'un beauté hors du commun pour attirer ses proies n'était pas une découverte des plus joyeuse. De plus, la créature avait peu de faiblesse si ce n'était le feu et la décapitation. La magie ne faisait que les freiner. Il comprenait pourquoi les sorciers refusaient de les approcher. De toutes les façon, les sorciers refusaient d'approcher toutes les créatures. Il se pensait tellement supérieur. Harry se mettait bien évidemment hors de ce lot. Il aimait les créatures, Hagrid, Remus, Feur et son préféré de tous Teddy. Teddy bien qu'à moitié loup-garou était considéré comme un loup-garou. Il avait eu de mal à trouver un travail et à être accepter mais c'était grâce à ses sens développer et sa capacité de métamorphomage faisait de lui un auror hors pair. Il était fier de son louveteau.

Le second livre qu'il lu fut celui sur les différent types de wendigos, il y en avait 4 : les Haut-wendigo comme Hannibal, né ainsi avec la capacité de transformer quelqu'un et de prendre un compagnon, les Transformés comme Will, un humain potentiel ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait la capacité d'être changé en wendigo. Puis les wendigos, des humains potentiels transformé à cause d'un accident et qui ont perdu toute capacité de penser ou de ressentir des sentiments humain, la chose qu'ils ressentaient étaient la faim. Et pour finir, les sorciers ayant survécu après avoir consommé de la chair humaine. Dans l'ouvrage, il n'y avait pas de terme réel pour un tel créature hormis Abomination avec un grand A. Ces abominations n'était que faim, pire que les wendigos, ils mangeaient absolument tout, animaux, humains, créatures fantastiques comprenant wendigos et Haut-wendigos. Le pire était qu'ils étaient plus fort, plus rapide et résistant à la magie. Il imaginait difficilement une créature capable de dévorer un vampire ou même un troll. Il frissonna d'horreur en s'imaginant être une telle créature. Lui manger un troll ! Beurk pas après son expérience contre un troll en première année, ils étaient trop répugnant.

Le troisième livre fut encore plus intéressant. Les rites amoureux des Haut-wendigos. Hannibal était sensé lui faire la cour. Il était amusant d'étudier les coutumes des wendigos. Évidemment à cause de la crainte des sorciers, les Haut-wendigos liaient tous de suite les sorciers qu'ils rencontraient si ces derniers les plaisaient, sinon ils les mangeaient tout simplement. Donc dans le cas où le ou la sorcière était lié, le Haut-wendigos entamait une cour où il ou elle (les Haut-wendigos ne sont pas obligatoirement des hommes, il y a des femmes, as comme les vélanes qui sont strictement féminines) séduisait son lié. Il y avait plusieurs étapes, il y avait « faire le paon », la créature faisait le beau sous sa forme humaine et avec son plumage, pour montrer à son compagnon qu'il était le plus beau. Puis il y avait l'étalage de ses talents, les Haut-wendigos possédaient de nombreux talents pour attirer leur proies mais aussi pour impressionner leurs moitié. Harry trouva cela débile car le sorcier appartenait déjà au Wendigo, la magie ferait en sorte qu'il s'aime, donc la séduction était inutile. Et pourtant, les Haut-wendigos semblait porter une importance à cela. La dernière étape et pas la moindre était l'échange, un échange de cadeaux entre les compagnons, celui du Haut-wendigo pour montrer son amour et son affection à son amant et celui du sorcier pour montrer qu'il accepte la relation. En lisant cela, le sorcier avala sa salive, il espérait que le Lituanien ne lui offrirait pas une chose trop étrange comme un cœur sur un plateau, il était sûre qu'il en était capable. Harry se demanda aussi par la suite si Will suivrait aussi ce rituel. Il était ensemble avant sa transformation donc il n'y avait pas de chance pour que de tel instinct se réveil en son amant ?

_**HWH**_

Will se rendit en compagnie de Jack et à l'institut psychiatrique de Baltimore. Il suait un peu, il détestait ce genre d'endroit, craignant qu'on ne le laisse pas partir : son empathie attirait les psychiatres qui désiraient l'étudier, le disséquer, ce lieu était l'endroit parfait pour le faire et ne pas craindre de représailles. Il suivit Jack à contre cœur. Évidemment, il passa un un moment extrêmement désagréable en la présence du docteur Chilton qui l'invita évidemment à rester au sein de l'institut pour l'étudier. Il détestait cela, il laissait Jack refuser à sa place et consulta son téléphone, il était bientôt onze heures, Harry devait s'être réveiller après leur rapport de la matinée, son pauvre amant était épuisé, obliger de les sustenter Hannibal et lui et soumis au plaisir que cela lui provoquait à chaque fois. Will craignait pour sa santé mais en même temps il avait tellement faim qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cependant, il se dit heureusement qu'il s'était nourri car les il avait l'impression de se promener dans un buffet à volonté avec de la nourriture partout, pas que tout le monde avait l'air appétissant, mais pour lui, il sentait la nourriture, heureusement que tous n'avait pas l'air bon. En aucun, il ne mangerait Chilton, s'était sûre et certain.

On les mena à une pièce, l'infirmerie de l'institut où se trouvait le cadavre, le Transformé eu un haut le cœur, l'odeur du cadavre était affreuse. Jack et Chilton quittèrent la pièce et Will plongea son regard dans les orbites vides de l'infirmière avant de laisser parler son imagination. Il se vit allongé sur le brancard, yeux fermés défaisant les menottes qui le retenait alors que l'infirmière était de dos. Il enleva l'appareil qui mesurait son poux et quand la jeune femme se retourna surprise, il l'attaqua. Il la repoussa contre une étagère avant de la jeter au sol. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre même quand il lui enleva les globes oculaires, se rattachant à la vie jusqu'au bout.

Will se sortit de cette vision paniqué et en même temps euphorique. L'adrénaline était monté en lui et avec une forte envie de...chasser. Il commença à parler avec Jack par rapport aux informations sur le docteur Gideon et sur l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Il essaya de rester indifférent, il était car pour que ce n'était pas le vrai Éventreur, il avait été dans le garde manger de Hannibal et savait que le docteur Gideon n'était absolument pas le tueur en série. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dénoncer l'homme non plus. L'affaire s'annonçait difficile, que devait-il faire ? Laisser tout le monde croire que Gideon était l'Éventreur enlèverait la menace du FBI au dessus de Hannibal. Cependant, il savait que pour Hannibal, le FBI n'était pas une menace, car il était plus intelligent et pour lui cela n'était qu'un jeu et aussi car les lois humaines ne s'appliquait pas à une créature fantastique qui souhaitait seulement se nourrir et cela même si les humains ne connaissaient pas leur existence. C'était simplement...le cycle de la vie. Will soupira, il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ses pensées philosophique et contre l'humanité. C'était comme si il devenait une autre personne.

Alana arriva bientôt et se mit à questionner Chilton. Elle avait déjà psychanalyser Gideon. Chilton, arrogant comme il était, il s'écouta parler plus qu'il n'écouta Alana ou même Will, sûr que Abel Gideon était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. L'interrogation de Will ne fit que confirmer ce que le profiler savait déjà, l'homme n'était pas le tueur en série. Il n'avait même pas envie de continuer l'entretien qui n'était qu'une perte de temps. L'homme semblait être persuadé d'être l'Éventreur de Chesapeake à cause de quelqu'un... Il avait juste envie de quitter les lieux, quitter tout et rentrer à Wolf Trap, aux côtés de Harry. Il en avait marre de ces jeux d'esprits. Il évita de souffler ou de montrer son ennui.

Une fois à Quantico, Will ne pu passer outre le compte rendu des médecins légistes. Il ne lui offrirent pas d'informations intéressantes. De toutes façons, rien dans cette enquête n'était intéressante, elle allait juste réveiller le vrai Éventreur et à nouveau semer la terreur dans Baltimore. Il essaya d'appeler Harry mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie en cette instant, rentrer chez lui. En plus, ces chiens lui manquait. Ces pauvres chiens qu'il avait laissé seuls et sans nourritures toutes une nuit. Foutu Hannibal. Il espérait que Harry s'occuperait bien d'eux aujourd'hui. Il passerait à l'animalerie ou chez le boucher, il devait se faire pardonner sa négligence.

_**HWH**_

Jack le réveilla très tôt ce matin là. Il devait vraiment arrêter ce travail. Il écouta Jack parler de son appel, troublé et en colère que personne ne le croit. Will eut envie de rire ou de pleurer, il ne savait pas. Hannibal avait commencé un nouveau jeu semblait-il et c'était comment faire passer Jack Crawford pour un fou. Il quitta l'unité scientifique pour son bureau, il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans la pièce. La faim lui vrillait l'estomac. Assis à son bureau, il ne sut ni quand et ni comment mais en rouvrant les yeux ses mains n'étaient plus humaines. Les serres disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparus et il souffla soulagé. Devant lui se tenait Alana et Jack.

_ Nous voulons appâter notre homme, lui dit Jack.

Will était fatigué. Jack tombait exactement dans le piège de Hannibal ce dernier allait recommencer à tuer, même si il n'avait jamais arrêter, au grand jour avec l'autorisation et même la demande du FBI. Tous n'était qu'un pion entre les mains de l'homme. Cela devenait de plus en plus hors de contrôle pour lui et cela l'énervait d'être impuissant.

Dans la même journée, Will se retrouva chez Jack. Hannibal faisait tourner le chef d'équipe en bourrique, le faisant passer pour un fou, puis pénétrait chez lui pour laisser un cheveu de son ancienne élève disparu sur le lit. Jack était persuadé qu'elle était morte et Will ne pouvait pas exactement lui dire que l'odeur qu'il sentait sur les draps hormis ceux de Jack et de sa femme mourante qui dégageait, ceux d'une jeune femme vivante et étrangement en bonne santé ce qui n'était pas le cas de la femme de Jack. Son odeur était partout dans la maison et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était nauséabonde comme pourri. L'odeur de la maladie. Il se demandait si l'agent du FBI était au courant.

_**HWH**_

Hannibal avait invité chez lui ce soir Alana et Chilton. Ce bon vieux Chilton avait penser qu'il aurait pu les doubler. Créer un nouvel Eventreur, quel imbécile. Son arrogance le perdra. Hannibal était en train de préparer sa cour, quand il avait entendu parler de cette rumeur que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake avait été trouvé. Il avait attendu quelques jours que ce confirme la rumeur. Puis Jack était venu à son bureau, troublé par la maladie de sa femme mais aussi sa culpabilité d'avoir poussé Myriam Lass vers la mort. Myriam Lass, quelle humaine intelligente, elle avait failli être un danger. Désormais, elle était comme toutes ces personnes dans son entourage, un jouet entre ses mains.

Harry serait parmi eux ce soir, il savait bien que ce genre de dîner n'était pas la tasse de thé de l'Anglais mais la situation était idéal pour montrer à son compagnon ses talents de manipulateur, sa notoriété de psychiatre et bien évidemment sa bonne cuisine. Le sorcier arriva en fin d'après-midi, depuis le début de la semaine, après que Will se soit plaint que Hannibal l'ai obligé de négliger ses chiens le psychiatre s'était déplacer jusqu'à Wolf Trap pour voir ses compagnons. Le Haut-wendigo ne désirait en aucun cas voir les sept chiens de Will dans sa demeure. La situation faisait sourire Harry qui soutenait Will à propos de ces animaux. Hannibal savait qu'il pouvait juste ordonner aux deux d'abandonner les animaux mais cela serait trop dangereux au début de leur relation. Il voulait une triade parfaite et créer forcer les choses n'était pas bonne, le lien pouvait le punir d'utiliser la force contre ses compagnons.

Donc Harry arriva en fin d'après-midi, vêtu comme un sac ce qui fit grincer le psychiatre des dents. Il mena le sorcier à sa cuisine où il préparerait le dîner ensemble. Hannibal était vêtu d'un chandail et un pantalon toujours tiré à quatre épingle, il espérait que ce style plus décontracté mette Harry à l'aise. Il cuisina avec le sorcier comme il l'avait si souvent rêver, goûtant à chaque fois que l'occasion se permettait la préparation sur les doigts du sorcier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher et de le caresser, tout en Harry lui donnait envie. Vers dix-neuf heures, Hannibal guida Harry à l'étage avec lui, il avait une tenue parfaite pour l'homme, il avait fait faire par son tailleur un costume couleur vert bouteille qui se rapprochait des yeux de son amant. Il porterait cela avec un pull crème et non une chemise et une cravate, ce style trop stricte n'irait pas à son amant. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de différent. Le Lituanien habilla son amant avec patience et passion, le caressant et l'enflammant d'envie mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il s'habilla dans la même pièce que Harry, le laissant découvrir son corps fort et musclé avant de se vêtir de vêtements qui le mit en valeur, laissant zéro place pour l'imagination. Son costume épousait son corps et restait classe et digne. Les yeux verts de Harry ce soir, brilleraient juste pour lui.

_**HWH**_

Alana arriva la première à vingt heures et évidemment Chilton, cet imbécile arriva en retard. Hannibal détestait l'impolitesse et son collègue était l'image même de l'impolitesse. Un homme arrogant, qui transpirait une fausse assurance et richesse, tout le contraire de lui. Les deux autres psychiatres furent surpris de voir une quatrième personnes à la table. Harry fut très courtois et assez charmant lorsque Hannibal le présenta en tant que son ami. Alana rougit légèrement en comprenant le sous-entendu et présenta ses félicitations au couple.

Le débat commença entre Alana et Frédérick, Harry et Hannibal regardaient le match, l'un avec curiosité, l'autre avec amusement. Will avait informé le sorcier que Hannibal était l'Éventreur et qu'il avait commencé à se jouer de tout le monde lorsque Chilton avait essayé de faire passer un de ses patient pour lui. Harry avait compris que la situation était parfaite pour la séduction de la créature. Le docteur Chilton répondait à ses deux collègues avec conviction alors que tous autour de la table avait compris son mensonge. Cet homme était vraiment un idiot. Levant ses yeux aux ciel devant tant de bêtise, Harry laissa son regard flâner sur Hannibal, la créature faisait tout pour que le sorcier n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, s'en était presque mignon. Chilton et Hannibal quittèrent la table pour préparer le dessert laissant Harry et Alana seuls quelques instant.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète, demanda Alana.

_ Je répondrais dans la mesure du possible, répondit Harry prudemment tout en gardant un sourire.

_ Comment avez vous fait pour capturer le cœur de Hannibal ? Je le connais depuis des année et jamais il n'a eu de moitié pour partager sa vie.

_ Je n'ai rien capturer du tout Mademoiselle Bloom, c'est plutôt le contraire dans notre cas.

_ Je n'y crois pas un mot, dit la jeune femme. Ce dîner était pour vous, pour vous impressionner, il n'avait d'yeux que pour vous et je crois l'avoir vu vous faire les yeux doux. Je pense que le débat entre Chilton et moi ne l'intéresse absolument pas, habituellement il aurait été fou de joie de préparer un festin et étaler ses talents et son intelligence devant ses collègues. Pas à la manière de Chilton, non Hannibal possède plus de classe et d'éducation mais ce soir je peux compter ses interventions sur les doigts d'une main.

_ Et bien Alana, vous semblez avoir tout compris.

_ Déformation professionnel et grande romantique. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un feuilleton.

Harry lâcha un rire à cela. Ce feuilleton finirait mal pour beaucoup de personnes alors car Hannibal était prêt pour une longue partie échec. Une fois les deux psychiatre partis, le sorcier se retrouva sur la table, le pantalon au cheville et Hannibal entre ses cuisses. La soirée avait était euphorique pour lui. Harry qui savait qui il était dans la pièce avec deux psychiatres qui enquêtait sur lui. Ils étaient si proche mais si loin. Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il avait suçait passionnément le pénis du sorcier. Il n'entendit même pas Will arriver, captivé par le goût et les gémissements de Harry qui bientôt se perdirent dans la bouche du profiler.

Une fois les trois rassasiés et installé dans le large lit de Lituanien. Hannibal sourit, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

_**HWH**_

La sphère où opérait Hannibal n'était pas exactement la même que celle de Will et de Harry. Le plus vieux avait invité ses deux plus jeunes amant à l'opéra. Will grâce à son empathie avait sembler vivre la performance alors que Harry n'avait absolument rien compris. Les deux wendigos se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ce qui renforçait leur lien. Harry se retrouvait à ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis avant sans pour autant changer vraiment. Ce qui était différent pour Will, en tant que Transformé, il était métamorphosé, plus beau et charmant qu'avant, il faisait fondre Harry d'un simple regard et le rendait pantelant d'un simple sourire. Ce soir, par exemple, bien qu'au bras de Hannibal, il ne pouvait cesser d'admirer son autre amant qui attirait était tout simplement délicieux dans son costard et ne parlons même pas de Hannibal. La performance prit fin et Harry soupira soulager. Il n'aimait pas l'art, préférant le sport. Une connaissance de Hannibal vint les rejoindre.

_ Hannibal ! Je dois dire que vous vous êtes surpasser. Pour a première fois fois que vous venez accompagner, vous ne venez pas en compagnie d'un mais deux magnifiques hommes. Je suis complètement jalouse !

_ Madame Komeda ! Voyons, ne leur faites pas peur, j'ai l'intention de les ramener une prochaine fois.

_ Que voulez-vous Hannibal, pour une fois que je peux vous taquinez un peu. Je suis Ingrid Komeda, enchanté.

_ Harry Potter, dit le sorcier en lui baisant la main.

_ Will Graham, dit le profiler en lui secouant la main sous le sourire de ses deux amants, il n'allait pas baiser la main de quelqu'un c'était dégoûtant.

_ Alors Hannibal, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, vous m'aviez dit qu'un dîner ne s'improvise pas, mais je vois là, dit-elle en montrant le couple Hannibal/Harry, une raison de célébrer la vie et faire un grand festin. Votre cuisine me manque, ne laisser pas une vieil femme tel que moi se languir.

_ Une vieille femme, Madame Komeda, vous vous trompez, vous êtes comme un bon vin, plus belle et vivante qu'autrefois !

_ Alors, j'espère une future invitation, sourit-elle. Je vois que ce jeune homme essaie d'attirer votre attention.

Hannibal tourna son regard vers un de ces patients. Il avait essayer de l'éviter mais l'homme était persistant. A contre cœur, Hannibal fut obligé d'échanger des politesses, et cela tout en gardant son masque. Franklin, son patient était tout excité. A ses côtés, son ami ne lâchait pas la triade du regard comme si il savait quelque chose. Lorsque Tobias serra la main de Hannibal, il serra fort et au grand dégoût de Harry, lui reçut un baise-main, comme une femme. Tobias plongea ses yeux noirs dans les émeraudes de Harry et posa sa lèvres presque avec tendresse sur sa main, caressant ses phalanges de son pouce. Will manqua de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la gorge, l'inconnu les provoquait délibérément.

Franklin ne remarqua pas l'échange trop occupé à essayer, encore une fois d'attirer l'attention de Hannibal. Taquin, Harry vient se blottir contre Hannibal sous le regard horrifié de Franklin et amusé de Komeda.

_ Hannibal, j'ai faim, rentrons.

Harry n'était jamais affectueux qu'il fasse une telle démonstration et en public en plus était une marque de possession, il montrait à Franklin que Hannibal était sien et que ses actions étaient indésirables. Hannibal sourit, fier, et entoura ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun, il embrassa Ingrid Komeda sur la joue et salua Franklin et Tobias, avant de quitter les lieux avec Will et Harry. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre que son patient quittait les lieux, ni son couinement outré lorsqu'il les suivit et vit Harry l'embrasser sur les lèvres alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture.

Curieux, Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard discret sur Franklin et son ami. Ils les regardaient tous deux, Franklin avec surprise et choc mais Tobias avait un air étrange et calculateur. L'homme était une menace se dit les trois amant, sans en parler entre eux. Il savait chacun à leur manière reconnaître un homme dangereux.

_**HWH**_

Will soupira dans la voiture de Jack. L'homme se posait encore des questions. Hannibal avait bien jouer dans son cerveau. L'homme était troublé mais en même temps en alerte. Il avait une rage d'attraper l'Éventreur et bien que Will l'aidait, a « sa manière », il savait que l'homme n'arriverait jamais. Même si il n'avait pas été transformé, quelque chose lui disait que le Haut-wendigo avait un plan infaillible, une coup pour ne pas tomber. Il était curieux de voir la stratégie du Lituanien en même temps était déranger d'y être mêlé. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir les sombres desseins qui se cachaient dans la tête des psychopathe. Cependant depuis Abel Gideon, il semblait que d'autres tueurs qui prélevaient les organes faisaient leur apparition. Là, ils étaient en route vers un motel où il avaient trouver une nouvelle victimes à qui manquait...

Sur la scène de crime, Will sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de l'Éventreur, trop brouillon et saccagé. L'odeur du cadavre lui donna envie de vomir, alors qu'il était « tout frais » comme l'avait mentionné précédemment Jack. Il fit marcher son imagination comme à chaque et fut surpris de découvrir que le tueur avait essayer de sauver la victime. Ce n'était absolument pas un copycat, les crimes avaient seulement la similitude des organes prélevés sinon rien ne correspondaient. La victime avait été charcuté. Elle était dans un salle état. En plus, il n'y avait qu'un organe, le cœur était en mauvais abîmé car le criminel n'avait pas réussi à l'extraire. Un tueur expérimenté comme l'Éventreur n'aurait pas laisser sa proie se réveiller. L'Éventreur était méthodique et en vue des mises en scène qu'il créait pour chaque victime, il prenait son temps, il avait même un espace dédié à la confection de ses tableaux, des instruments bien précis aussi. Ici, dans ce motel, ce n'était pas le studio d'un artiste, plus le premier labo d'un scientifique.

_**HWH**_

Lorsque Franklin arriva dans son cabinet ce matin là, Hannibal sut que la séance allait être désagréable et qu'il ne devait pas tuer son client. L'homme avoua de manière simple qu'il avait essayer d'attirer l'attention de son psychiatre toute la nuit à l'opéra et avait même eu le toupet de lui faire remarquer qu'Hannibal l'avait clairement ignorer avant qu'il force sa présence devant l'homme et ses compagnons. Le Haut-wendigo garda un visage sans expression, il avait peu de chose qui l'irritait, l'ennui était le sentiment qu'il connaissait le plus mais Franklin devant lui, lui donnait une folle envie de l'étriper de rage. Son niveau de sans-gêne et d'impolitesse était hors norme et il était si intrusif.

_ Ce serait contraire à l'éthique d'approcher un patient ou de reconnaître quelques relations que soit hors du cabinet sans le consentement du patient, dit le psychiatre le plus calmement possible.

_ Mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes hors de ce cabinet, se plaignit l'humain.

_ je suis votre psychiatre.

_ Je voudrais que vous soyez mon ami, dit l'homme.

Cependant Hannibal sentit quelque chose dans cette phrase et évita de faire une grimace de dégoût en comprenant que derrière « mon ami », l'humain voulait dire « plus que votre ami ». C'était un des mauvais côté d'être un Haut-wendigo, ils attiraient un grand nombre de monde, c'était un glamour pour mieux attirer leur proie. Cependant, il y avait un type de personnes qui était attiré par leur pouvoir et leur aura, qui venait demander protection et affection instinctivement. Hannibal manqua de frissonner de dégoût. Il aimait la force, la passion, la violence et la noirceur. Franklin n'était qu'un porcelet attirer par un loup.

_Évidemment, je vous connaît de manière intime.

_ Et on apprécie les même choses. Au fond, nous ferions de très bons amis et cela me rends vraiment triste de devoir payer pour vous voir.

Il y eu une moment de silence entre eux. Hannibal réfléchit. Il soupira mentalement, parler avec Franklin était comme parler avec un petit enfant. Il allait devoir mâcher ses mots mais être franc avec son client. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment.

_ Je suis une source de lucidité et de stabilité mais je ne suis pas votre ami.

_ Je suis un ami en or.

En plus, l'homme faisait preuve d'arrogance. Hannibal eu envie de se masser le crâne, une migraine pointait le bout de son nez et il n'était avec l'humain dans son bureau que depuis quelques minutes. Heureusement, c'était son dernier client. Il faisait toujours en sorte que Franklin soit le dernier. On disait le meilleur pour la fin, mais pas pour lui. Il gardait Franklin pour la fin de la journée. Une fois ce ramassis de non sens terminé, tout était terminé, enfin rien que peu car après c'était son tour de ce faire psychanalyser. Il avait toujours apprécié Bédélia, avant de rencontrer Will, il avait commencé à la guider imperceptiblement vers la transformation, elle avait le potentiel comme Will et il l'avait trouvé charmante. Elle avait su discerner sous son masque humain la créature dangereuse et était restée.

_ ...J'aurais pu le protéger de lui même.

_ Protéger ?

_ Oui comme je veux vous protéger. Je vous ai vu la semaine dernière à l'opéra avec ce jeune homme. Je ne le connais pas et je ne peux pas me permettre de le juger mais je n'ai pu remarquer son air doux et niais avec vous. Je pense qu'il se sert de vous.

_ Vraiment

_ Oui, s'écria le patient. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne pour vous, il n'aime pas l'opéra, cela se voyait, il baillait durant la représentation et je suis sûr l'avoir vu piquer du nez. Vous méritez quelqu'un qui partage vos passions.

Hannibal laissa l'homme parler, il ne l'écoutait même plus. La créature en lui aurait pu le dépecer pour ainsi critiquer son amant mais la pathétique créature devant lui était juste bête. Elle désirait une place qui n'était pas sienne, qui n'était plus libre. Sa vie était désormais lié à celle de Harry Potter et Will Graham jusqu'à la mort et pour l'éternité.

_ Sachez Franklin que ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas et Harry et moi avons l'équivalent du mariage. Mon compagnon déteste l'opéra mais j'arrive quand même à le faire céder et à m'accompagner. Je suis votre psychiatre mon devoir est de m'occuper de vous pas le contraire.

_**HWH**_

Quand Harry et Will arrivèrent au cabinet de leur amant, Will fit remarquer sans arrière penser que l'homme avait pris un verre de vin sans les attendre. Pas que ce dernier apprécie réellement le vin mais il était inhabituel que leur partenaire boive seul tout en sachant qu'ils devaient se voir pour discuter ce soir là.

_ J'ai dégusté un verre pendant mon dernier rendez-vous.

_ Tu as trinqué avec un patient, demanda Will surpris, le peu de psychiatre qu'il avait connu ne lui avait jamais proposer de verre alors qu'il en aurait eu besoin.

_ C'est elle qui a trinqué avec son patient, rigola légèrement Hannibal, Bédélia avait toujours été étrange comme cela. J'ai une psychiatre très peu conventionnel.

_ Est ta manière de dire, j'ai couché avec ?

Hannibal fronça les sourcils à la réplique venimeuse de Harry. Il pensait son amant intelligent pourtant. Et cette phrase si vulgaire et impoli.

_ J'ai manger des gens pour moins que cela, dit-il doucereusement.

_ Tu me manges **(NA : Sur mon île, manger en fonction du texte illustre le sexe, au cas où quelqu'un ne comprendrait pas l'image) **déjà dans tous les sens du terme.

_ Je n'apprécie pas cette accusation.

_ Et moi je m'en fous. J'ai vu dans ton petit sourire que ta relation avec ta psy n'est pas innocente. Y a rien d'innocent avec toi de toute les façons. Tu voulais faire quoi ?

Il fallait dire que bien que Harry ne possède pas le don de Will, il avait de l'intuition et était assez intelligent. Il avait quand même survécu sept ans à un sorcier psychopathe et un directeur sociopathe. Il fallait avoir quelque chose de spécial après tout cela et pour Harry c'était une bonne perception des choses et une intuition. Hannibal lui, serra la mâchoire. I n'avait pas envie d'avouer ces anciens projets pour Bédélia.

_ Craches le morceau Hannibal.

_ Y a beaucoup d'odeur dans la pièce, murmura Will. Mais la plus fraîche et qui est en plus sur toi, dit le profiler en s'avançant vers le plus vieux, sent étrangement.

_ Ce n'est pas poli de renifler les gens.

_ Tu le fais tout le temps, le grilla Harry. Dis nous qui sais simplement. Pas de secret dans une triade.

_ Harry a raison, je suis obligé d'aller travailler tous les jours et te couvrir. Tout le monde est à la recherche de l'alter ego que tu as créé pour te sortir de l'ennui. Tu sais chasser sans laisser de preuve derrière pourtant tu t'amuses à jouer les tueurs en série.

_ Je me suis amusé, je n'ai rien fait depuis deux ans.

_ Tu caches une pauvre fille quelques part depuis deux ans. Tu l'as même mutilée la semaine dernière.

_ Changeons pas de sujet, essaya de les calmer Harry.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demander Will, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couvres, personne ne peut deviner qui je suis.

_ J'ai deviné.

_ Parce que tu es entré dans ma cave.

_ J'ai quand même trouver.

Harry perdit patience et quitta la pièce après évidemment de leur lancer un _silencio_. Et pour combler le tout prit la voiture de Hannibal pour rentrer, avec ses clefs de maison. Il était sûre que l'homme avait un double quelque part mais il avait envie de punir les deux hommes. Ils seraient obligé de rentrer ensemble, dans la voiture de Will que Hannibal détestait, pour rentrer chez Hannibal ce que Will déteste et il les attendrait là bas. Peut être même qu'il scellerait la port d'un sort, pour les empêcher de rentrer. Ils seraient obligé d'aller passer la nuit à Wolf Trap. Oui c'était une bonne idée, il aurait la maison pour lui seul. Il utiliserait la magnifique cuisine de Hannibal pour faire quelques pâtisseries au chocolat qu'il dévorait seul et prendrait un bain dans sa somptueuse salle de bain en ouvrant une de ses bouteilles de spiritueux les plus cher. Oui en voilà une bonne idée.

**_To be continued..._**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et merci d'avoir lu!_


	8. Chapter 8

Douce torture

Hello hello, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce chapitre est court, je suis désolée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je remercies les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et celle qui ont laissé un commentaire. Je suis désolée je ne suis pas régulière. Merci de votre soutien à tous!

Chapitre 8

Hannibal avait été dans l'obligation d'annuler ses rendez-vous plusieurs de suite. Pris de colère, le premier soir en se retrouvant enfermé hors de chez lui. Ce n'était que grâce à sa contenance et son désir de garder les apparences. Il ne voulait pas faire une scène devant ses voisins. Will, à ses côtés, était entre l'envie de rire, pleurer et crier. Il accusait dans sa barbe à demi entretenu que tout était de la faute de Hannibal qui n'avait pas voulu révéler qui était sa psychiatre pour lui. Il se tut une fois dans la voiture. L'atmosphère était tendu et froide. Hannibal était plein de colère, de rage même. Ce n'était que son sang froid qui l'empêcha de détruire quelque chose. Will l'ignorait et il n'avait pas envie non plus de parler. Comment Harry pouvait-il l'humilier ainsi, lui Hannibal, son propre compagnon. Il était parti sans un mot en plein milieu de leur conversation. Le temps que lui et Will s'en rende, sa voiture avait disparu de sa place de parking. La colère du Haut-wendigo augmentait au fil des minutes qui les rapprochait de leur foyer et éclata lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rentrer. Il frappa à la porte calmement en premier mais au bout du cinquième coups quand personne ne vint lui ouvrir, les coups contre le porte se firent plus violent. La porte n'émit aucun bruit, pas une vibration ou mouvement sous ses poings. Un hurlement de rage manqua de lui échapper. Will l'accusa puis l'insulta avant de sombrer dans le silence. Il n'attendit même pas que le psychiatre soit dans la voiture pour allumer le moteur. Avec encore plus d'humiliation, ce dernier monta dans la vieille voiture de son amant. Une fois à Wolf Trap sans un mot, Hannibal se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Will vers sa chambre. Il se changea et se découcha.

C'était bien la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il se couchait seul, sans Harry. Il avait froid. Il entendait distinctement le bruit de la douche, il savait qu'il aurait pu être un bon hôte et donner un pyjama et inviter Hannibal dans leur lit, il l'avait déjà plusieurs fait fois. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré la solitude pesante, il ne voulait pas Hannibal, il voulait Harry. Dans leur lit. Un tristesse sans nom le submergea et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Hannibal rentra dans la chambre de Will, cette chambre qu'il avait déjà partager avec ses deux amants. Comme la période de cour avait commencé, il évitait tout contact trop sexuel avec Harry et Will par la même occasion, leur rapport affectif n'était que quelques baisers plus ou moins intense et des câlins. Will était celui qui entraînait ces étreintes, ni lui ni Harry n'était tactile, Will non plus mais la transformation le rendait un peu plus tactile et affectueux que les deux autres. Mais ce soir, il se sentait vide, tous les deux. Will en regardant son amant sentit sa colère vibrer et il fermer les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de dormir.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes partirent tôt pour pouvoir récupérer leur affaires avant d'aller travailler. Mais la porte resta close. Ils frappèrent à la porte très fort, sonnèrent et même crièrent. Mais rien, Le visage de Hannibal se couvrit de rouge puis pâlit. Il essaya de passer par la porte arrière et même par une petite porte secrète.

Mais même ça ne céda pas. La porte ne brisa pas sous sa force brut. Will ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider, il n'en avait pas envie.

_**HWH**_

Harry était agréablement installé dans la baignoire et buvait un verre de vin. Hannibal ne cessait d'appeler. Il avait écouté les premiers messages mais ceux ci se firent de plus en plus virulent. Le Haut-wendigo n'appréciant pas que ses plans changent. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas maître du jeu et qu'il n'y avait pas de jeu tout court. Ils vivaient ensemble désormais. Pas de plan de caché ou de projet machiavélique. Juste construire leur relation. Et pourtant, le psychiatre conservait ses secrets et faisait des projets pour eux sans leur demander leur avis.

Il leur ouvrirait la porte le soir. Il ferait un repas végétarien car il savait que Hannibal détestait cela, il mettait toujours un accompagnement, viande ou poisson. Il enleva les protection autour de la maison. Il fit une entrée très simple, une salade composé. En plat de résistance des lasagnes de blettes et champignon, et en dessert un fondant au chocolat. Il était content de lui, ce fut quand il enfourna le gâteau. Les deux hommes de sa vie rentrèrent, il ne vint pas les accueillir, le sorcier les attendit dans le petit salon avec des verres. Il était vêtu en pyjama, pour bien irriter son amant le plus vieux.

Hannibal ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Will vint s'asseoir près de Harry et plongea son nez dans le cou de son amant. Il l'avait tellement manqué. Harry se laissa faire et commença à parler après une caresse pour le Transformé.

_ Nous ne somme pas des pions dans ton jeu, ou à ton service. Je sais que tu as eu une vie avant nous. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous le cacher alors que nous on doit être franc. On a vraiment tout quitter. Notre foyer et notre mode de vie mais on pas rechigné et on s'est adapté.

« Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu te joues de nous ! Tout doit être dans tes plan. Mais c'est fini, soit tu nous dis qui était cette femme réellement pour nous, soit je refuse ta cour. Je ne peux pas faire ma vie avec un menteur et un manipulateur. »

Hannibal était passé par toutes couleurs durant le discours de Harry. Il n'était pas les ultimatum, ni être dans cette position de faiblesse et de punition. Les deux bruns étaient siens, soumis à lui. La rage monta en lui encore plus mais il ne pouvait dire mots. Il aurait eu envie d'attraper le cou gracile de Harry et le soumettre d'une pression de la main ou des dents. Un violente douleur lui enserra le cœur, si violent qu'il chancela. Le lien. Harry le regarda, son regard vert se teinta d'inquiétude avant de redevenir impassible. Will ne le regardait même pas, son nez plongé dans le cou du sorcier, respirant de tout son saoul l'odeur douce et enivrante de leur amant. Il avait envie de le croquer mais l'heure n'y était pas.

_ Je vais enlever le sort, dit Harry, mais attention à tes mots. Comme tu ne tolères pas l'impolitesse, je demande du respect et de la reconnaisse. Je suis ton compagnon pas une simple décoration à ton bras.

Hannibal se racla la gorge, elle était sèche mais pas douloureuse, sans doute un contre coup du sortilège de son amant. Il ouvrit la bouche et fut soulagé d'entendre un bruit en sortir. Le Haut-wendigo ne s'approcha pas de ses deux amants, il resta debout et les observait de toute sa hauteur. Il pensait peut-être réussir à intimider Harry mais il n'y arrivait pas. Vêtu des vêtements de la veille, il n'avait pas voulu se présenter chez lui, devant Harry dans les jeans et chemise à carreaux trop petit pour lui de Will. Il avait besoin de son assurance. D'être maître de tout ses moyens, de sa maison. Mais voilà, devant Harry, ici, avec ces vêtements de la veille, malgré son air assuré, il n'était maître de rien du tout. Il avait blessé ses compagnons. Au point que Harry le fuit et que Will l'ignore. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir tout partager, ses secrets, ses plans... Bien que la relation qu'il entretenait avec les deux hommes l'enchantait particulièrement, il n'était pas près à céder tous ses jouets non plus.

Leur dispute avait commencé avec Harry qui lui avait demandé qui était Bédélia, il n'avait pas répondu, comment pourrait-il ? Avant de rencontrer Will, puis Harry, il avait pendant un moment, il avait testé sa psychiatre et avait eu l'intention e transformer la femme. Elle était magnifique, gracieuse, possédait charme et goût et avait vu à travers son costume d'humanité sans le craindre, elle était même curieuse. Elle savait ce qui se cachait, au sens figuré, le monstre qui se cachait derrière son masque humain. Il n'y avait rien de bon ou d'humain en lui, si ce n'était la magie du lien, Harry et Will l'aurait détesté. Mais la magie évitait toujours les amours malheureux, elle n'avait pas assez d'enfants pour ça. Sinon, ce serait leurs fin sans que les humains aient à lever le petit doigt.

_ Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec ma psychiatre, il n'y a rien eu entre Bédélia et moi, hormis une forte attirance et une légère coquetterie. Nous ne sommes pas allé plus loin que quelques verres et un petit meurtre.

_ Quoi ! Tu as chassé avec elle ! Comment !

_ Non, je l'ai testé et observé. Puis l'ai aidé à faire disparaître le cadavre, qui pourrait réapparaître si besoin avec des preuves contre elle. Je ne laisse pas de traces, de moi, évidemment.

_ Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec la vie des gens, tu aurais dû t'appeler Dumbledor pas Lecter. Vous venez du même moule ! Des manipulateur dans l'âme.

Harry se leva du fauteuil, agacé et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il s'installe comme un roi en bout de table et invita Hannibal et Will qui le suivirent à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le plus vieux se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire et fut surpris que l'entrée apparaisse devant lui par magie une fois que tous furent prêt pour le souper. Harry le ne regarda même pas et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche avec élégance.

_ Je ne vais pas te demander de changer de psy, je ne suis pas aussi frivole. Je sais aussi à quelle point cela doit être difficile pour toi d'avoir un bon psy qui ne parte pas en hurlant de peur devant tes pensées. Mais saches que la coquetterie, mima Harry de la manière dont Hannibal avait user du mot plus tôt. C'est fini. Informes-la que tu n'es plus disponible et que tu as deux hommes dans ta vie. Si elle reste ta psy, c'est une bonne ami, si elle arrête je te trouverais un psy magique.

_ Les jeux c'est terminé Hannibal, je ne veux plus être mêlé non plus. Finis en avec le Chesapeake Ripper avant que cela ne dégénère et que l'un de nous finissent en prison, dit Will qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis la veille.

_ Mon projet est presque terminé, laissez moi le finir avant, je vous prie, je déteste le travail inachevé.

Will et Harry échangèrent un regard, avant d'acquiescer. Ils devaient tous faire des concession, si Hannibal comptait arrêter d'être un tueur en série, qu'il arrête comme il désire tant qu'aucun d'eux ne finissent en prison ou mort. L'homme était méticuleux, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux mais ils allaient rester alerte. Le plus vieux avait toujours des plans derrière ses plans, un fin stratège avec un curiosité immense et une patience énorme.

Ils finirent leur plat dans le silence. Hannibal savoura chaque plat avec contentement et plaisir. Son compagnon avait un grand talent et il avait sans doute voulut le punir en lui faisant manger un plat végétarien mais il s'était trompé, c'était Will qu'il avait puni, le pauvre Transformé avait besoin de viande et maintenant, sinon c'est Harry qui passerait à la casserole.

Alors que Harry finissait son gâteau au chocolat en léchant sa cuillère paresseusement, réfléchissant à si oui ou non il prendrait une autre part. Un bruissement de plume se fit entendre et en un éclair, Will fut dans sans cou et mordit à pleine dents, un cri lui échappa et la sonnette retentit.

To be continued...

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaires!


	9. Chapter 9

Douce torture

_Hello hello, comment allez vous depuis tout ce temps, beaucoup de chose, pour tout le monde j'en suis sûre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette longue attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tous. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent et les dialogues en gras sont issus de la série. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 9

La sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter les trois amants. Will se détacha du cou de Harry surpris. Qui pouvait bien se permettre de venir chez Hannibal à une tel heure. Sûrement Jack. Il n'y avait que lui qui était aussi sans gêne. Le Transformé tira sa chaise de son amant et le pris dans ses bras à califourchon et se dirigea vers le petit salon de Hannibal. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter en cette instant. Le goût du sang de Harry dans sa bouche, son seul désir maintenant était de le faire sien. Hannibal qui n'avait pas bouger de sa chaise souffla. Il était trop laxiste avec ses amants s'ils se permettaient de faire comme si il n'était pas là, dans leur maison. Il regarda le dos de Will qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la pièce et croisa les yeux verts de Harry qui brillait d'un vert presque toxique. L'Anglais lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de se lécher la lèvre. Le psychiatre aurait pu trouver cela vulgaire mais il avait faim. Faim de ses amants. Il devait vite se débarrasser de l'intru et rejoindre ses amants qui allaient commencer sans lui.

Il alla à la porte eu la surprise de découvrir, l'ami de son patient, Tobias. A ce cher Tobias. Il voulait jouer dans la cour des grands. S'inviter chez lui, un soir où il n'était pas prêt, souhaitait-il le désarçonné. Cependant, ce soir, l'humeur de Hannibal n'était pas au jeu, enfin pas de celui là. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de rejoindre ses amants qui se faisait plaisir sans lui. Masquant son irritation d'un sourire poli, il invita cette inopportun visiteur à rentrer. Tobias rentra dans son antre avec un sourire satisfait, ne savait -il pas qu'il était rentré dans la caverne d'un monstre ? Le Haut-wendigo renifla légèrement son odeur, rien d'anormal. Un simple humain, un tueur en série avide. Il invita à s'asseoir à la table de sa salle à manger, son petit salon était présentement occupé par ses deux amants qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, de ce qu'il pouvait entendre et ressentir à travers le lien qui avait été rouvert. Il offrit une part de gâteau à Tobias qui se trouvait là avec en retenant un énième soupir d'agacement.

_ **Tobias, navré d'être aussi abrupte mais il faut que je lève le doute. Avez vous tué ce tromboniste ?**

Depuis que Will, travaillait que sur l'affaire du tueur de Chesapeake, Jack faisait appel à lui pour d'autres affaire. Celle du tromboniste, il devait l'avouer était une œuvre d'art. Transformer quelqu'un en violon, voilà une œuvre magnifique, il en entendait presque la mélodie de cet œuvre et il aurait même bien voulu en jouer d'un air, même si le violon n'était pas son forte. Il avait tout de suite qui était l'auteur de cette œuvre, l'homme n'avait cessé de lui faire parvenir des messages par le biais de ce névrosé de Franklin. Il l'aurait bien laissé le tueur continuer créer des instruments mais il semblait qu'il en savait trop. De plus, Tobias avait approcher de son foyer, son logis où vivait ses Compagnons. L'homme sans vergogne empiétait sur son territoire et il ne pouvait accepter cela.

_ **Il y a t-il vraiment un doute**, lui sourit le luthier.

_ **Non,** **je voulais juste **aller droit au but.

Hannibal n'avait pas de patience, il sentait le plaisir de ces amants et avait une forte envie de tuer l'homme en face de lui, plus le temps passait. L'homme dégustait le gâteau au chocolat de Harry avec gusto, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

_ **Franklin vous a transmis mon message.**

**_ C'est le FBI qui mène l'enquête sur ce meurtre, ils vont vous trouver.**

**_ Ils essaient...**

**_ Vous voulez être arrêté.**

**_ Je veux qu'ils essaient. Je pense qu'ils s'intéresseront à moi parce que je vends des cordes. Ils viendront m'interroger et moi je tuerai leur agents. Puis j'irai aussi tuer Franklin. Et ensuite je disparaîtrais.**

**_ Ne tuez pas Franklin.**

**_ J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Pour être franc, je comptais vous tuer aussi.**

**_ Le contraire m'eut étonné. Je suis mince, les aliments minces ont les boyaux coriaces, **la curiosité le piqua, ses amants attendraient, rare étaient les personnes vraiment intéressantes qu'il rencontrait et qui sortait du lot, cet homme ne faisait même pas partie de la partie mais il était quand même venu jouer avec lui. **Pourquoi avez vous renoncé à me tuer ? Ou est-ce encore en projet ?**

**_ J'y ai renoncé après vous avoir suivi un soir, hors de la ville, le long d'une route isolé, jusqu'à un dépôt de bus...**

**_ Vous êtes imprudent, **dit le Haut-wendigo, l'homme venait chez lui le menacer, pensait-il que Hannibal tremblerait de peur ou paniquerait.

_ **Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire à qui que se soit, ce que je vous ai vu faire et avec quel talent. Donc mon imprudence ne devrait pas être un sujet d'inquiétude pour vous.**

**_ Ca l'est tout de même car vous n'allez pas attirez l'attention que sur vous...**

Hannibal se leva de sa chaise et approcha Tobias sans une once de peur et lui tourna même le dos. Cet humain ne pouvait rien contre lui.

_ **J'aimerais avoir un ami, une personne qui me comprenne, **dit Tobias avec franchise. **Une personne qui pense comme moi et vois le monde et les humains de la même manière.**

**_ **Hannibal.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la voix et virent tous les deux. Debout, devant eux, appuyé contre la chambranle de porte, nu comme le premier jour de sa vie, Harry. Ses cheveux était pire qu'à l'ordinaire et son teint rosé par l'orgasme qu'il venait sans doute de vivre. Il regardait les deux hommes dans la salle à manger avec ennui, se fichant de sa nudité. Il jaugea Tobias du regard, qui ne fut même pas surpris de le voir là. Il avait bien fait ses leçons, il devait surveiller Hannibal depuis quelques temps.

_ Harry ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on se présente devant un invité.

_ Un invité, dit le sorcier en feignant la surprise.

_ Harry Potter, je dois avouer que j'avais décider de vous tuer lorsqu'on s'est croisé au théâtre mais je comprenais que vous soyez tomber sous le charme du Sauveur des sorcier. Il est si puissant, mais je me demandais, pourquoi vous, pourquoi un moldu...

_ Et moi qui pensais que c'était un dîner.

Tobias pencha la tête sur le côté, d'abord incertain. Puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard. Un dîner. Hannibal mangeait les gens et son amant le savait. Il comprit aussi le refus de l'homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami si il avait Harry Potter à ses côté et un ténébreux en plus de cela. Pourrait-il lui même trouver une personne qui l'accepterait? Ses yeux ne quittait pas les deux hommes ni psychiatre, ni l'homme nu. Un humain comme Hannibal n'avait aucune chance contre lui, il pourrait lui prendre la vie d'un coup de baguette et avoir le sauveur pour lui tout seul.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Un sorcier évidemment. Il tourna son regard vers Hannibal et soupira.

_ A quoi joues tu encore ? Un sorcier maintenant.

La baguette de Harry apparut dans sa main et Tobias tira la sienne, alerte. Il savait que le FBI n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Mais avoir affaire à un sorcier ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était en terrain ennemi. Se battre contre Harry Potter était impossible, il ne tiendrait même pas un sort, donc il se tourna vers le moldu. Il avait plus de chance de s'enfuir en utilisant un otage.

Tournant sa tête pour menacer, l'humain, ses yeux tombèrent dans un regard rouge sang et du coin de l'œil il put voir des dents acérés. Il n'eut pas le temps de déglutir qu'une créature ressemblant à un cerf à plume referma sa mâchoire sur lui. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche et ce fut le noir total.

Hannibal mordit la gorge de l'homme sans pitié. Qui était-il pour menacer Harry dans leur foyer. Les sorciers pouvaient être des créatures si rustres. La chair céda sous ses mâchoires puissantes et ses dents acérés, il gémit de plaisir. Le sorcier n'était pas aussi délicieux que Harry mais il avait meilleur goût que des humains sans pouvoirs magiques. Attiré par l'odeur alléchante, Will apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, nu aussi et totalement métamorphosé. A une vitesse, surhumaine, se dirigea vers le festin qui l'attendait. Harry quitta la pièce en leur souhaitant un bon appétit et monta à l'étage.

Bien des heures plus tard. Les deux hommes montèrent. Nus comme des vers et semblaient avoir fait plus que manger. Will derrière Hannibal boitillait légèrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain attenante pour se laver. Harry ne les quitta pas du regard. Amusé par la chose. Il sourit au deux hommes et les observa sous la douche. Hannibal suréleva un Will trembla pour l'aida à monter dans la baignoire. Harry eu un petit ricanement, son pauvre Will, avait encore du mal avec les délices de la pénétration, lui souvent au dessus, se retrouvait chaque fois faible quand les rôles changeait.

Un petit cri s'échappa de la gorge de Will alors que les doigts de Hannibal disparaissait en lui. Trop de stimulation. L'eau de la douche qui s'évacuait était teinté de rouge à cause de leur dîner surprise et cela ne cessait d'exacerber le désir de Hannibal qui se sentait vibrant et vivant.

_ Harry, cria Will.

_ Rejoins-nous, surenchérit Hannibal, les deux semblait comme ivre, ivre de désir.

_ Quand vous serez propre, rejoignez-moi plutôt, dit le sorcier de manière lascive. Je vous attends depuis des heures.

Un gémissement de plaisir fit les deux créatures magiques tourner leur tête vers le chambre. Ils regardèrent avec passion et faim les doigts de Harry disparaître en lui, deux dans sa bouche et deux dans son anus. Un petit cri lui échappa et les deux autres plissèrent des yeux si Harry voulait jouer à cela. Ils joueraientt eux aussi. Will attrapa le cou de son amant le plus âgé et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Excité par les bruits que faisait Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de son membre contre celui de Hannibal. Les doigts de ce dernier en lui, lui faisait voir des étoiles. A côté, Harry criait leur noms plaintivement.

_ Plus, cria le sorcier en ajoutant un doigt en lui. Oh Hannibal, si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de toi tout à l'heure. Dans le petit salon, quand tu étais occupé. Will a... Will a..., le plaisir l'empêchait de parler clairement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir que ces doigts furent remplacer par autre chose de plus gros.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, dit l'homme en le pilonnant sans pitié. Je t'ai complètement dévoré ?

Hannibal lui se plaça devant son amant, lui besognait sa bouche, l'empêchait de répondre. Il n'avait pas une once de tendresse dans l'acte. Juste de la faim et de l'envie. Ils jouirent ensemble dans violemment puis reprirent de plus belle. Le lendemain, Hannibal annula encore ses rendez-vous et Will n'alla pas travailler.

_**HWH**_

Hannibal se tenait assis en face de Franklin qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Son meilleur ami Tobias avait disparu. Il était parti, avait fermé boutique sans même lui dire au revoir. L'homme névrosé lui avait dit qu'il s'était rendu chez Tobias et que toute ses affaires avait disparu, même son magasin avait été vidé puis fermé. Alors que jamais auparavant l'homme ne lui avait dit qu'il avait l'intention de partir. Hannibal avait tant bien que mal essayer de décrypter les paroles de l'homme qui pleurait à chaude de larmes.

_ J'ai cru que vous aussi, vous aviez disparu quand vous avez annulé nos rencontres deux jours de suite. Pourquoi est-il parti sans dire au revoir ? C'est une histoire complètement folle ! Tobias ne ferait jamais cela, peut-être est-il en danger ?

_ Ne m'aviez vous pas dit, que c'était lui le danger et que vous pensiez qu'il avait commis le meurtre du tromboniste la semaine passée, demanda calmement le psychiatre.

_ Certes oui, mais Tobias n'est pas du genre à fuir.

_ Oui mais je suis aussi consultant pour le FBI, peut être a t-il penser que vous m'ayez dit quelque chose et qu'il soit parti en craignant de se faire arrêter.

_ Peut-être, vous avez raison ? Mais je suis si triste, il est mon meilleur ami...

_ Oui bien-sûr. Notre séance va bientôt se terminer, je conçois que vous êtes triste que votre ami soit parti mais réfléchissez bien, si vous croyez qu'il était l'auteur du meurtre de ce tromboniste, il aurait pu aussi vous faire du mal.

Le petit homme acquiesça promptement. Hannibal savait qu'il ne poserait pas trop de problème. Après leur nuit de folie. Avec Harry, il s'était rendu chez l'homme puis à son école de musique pour tout faire disparaître et nettoyer, comme si l'homme avait fui au milieu de la nuit. Hannibal avait ensuite alerté le FBI du profil de Tobias qu'il avait eu grâce à un patient. Franklin avait été interrogé mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Tobias.

La vie pouvait continuer son cours et le jeu de Hannibal aussi, sans aucune chose pour déranger ses plans, tout était parfait. Les trois hommes étaient désormais ensemble pour la vie, la période de cour s'étant terminé avec le meurtre de Tobias, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

_**HWH**_

Cela faisait la une des journaux depuis quelques jours. Abel Gideon avait porté plainte contre son psychiatre le Docteur Frédérick Chilton et l'accusait de l'avoir poussé à tuer. Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Avide de gloire, le psychiatre avait fait croire à son patient qu'il était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Perdu et craintif de finir en prison, Chilton se trouvait chez Hannibal pour un dîner. Le procès de Gideon était bientôt et le psychopathe avait décider de révéler les actes de Chilton sur sa personne, refusant de se sentir ou d'être accusé coupable pour le meurtre de l'infirmière.

Comme l'enquête touchait une affaire relier à l'Eventreur, Will avait dû travailler dessus mais il n'était pas du tout content de cela. De plus, il devait le faire avec Alana qui depuis qu'il était devenu stable psychologiquement ne cessait de lui faire des avances. Il ne voulait pas la repousser trop brusquement car elle l'une de ces seules amies et si il lui expliquait sa relation avec Harry et Hannibal, sans mentionner l'aspect magique, elle risquerait d'en faire un infarctus. Deux hommes pour qui elle avait une forte attirance en couple avec un troisième homme, cela la blesserait dans son orgueil de manière assez violente si ce n'était durable...

Gideon s'était échappé à cause Chilton et avait tué quatre personnes. Trois en s'échappant et un de ces anciens psychiatre. Etant donné que Alana avait été sa psychiatre, Will avait été assigné à sa protection en attendant qu'un vrai agent du FBI vienne. Elle était morte de peur et pleine de culpabilité. Elle se sentait fautive et se posait de nombreuses questions.

_ **Gideon ne peut pas être tenu complètement responsable de ses actes si il a été soumis à une influence extérieur.**

**_ Comme Chilton lui disant qu'il est l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ?**

**_ Comme moi, quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas en mesure de savoir qui il était.**

**_ En tout cas, il va vouloir que quelqu'un réponde à cette question et je pense que c'est à l'Eventreur qu'il la posera.**

**_ Qu'est ce qui va se passer si Gideon arrive à retrouver l'Eventreur ?**

**_ L'Eventreur le tuera. Il s'est fait passer pour lui et l'Eventreur considère qu'il a été impuni.**

Il semblerait que le jeu de Hannibal prenne un nouveau tournant, se dit Will. Car tout cela se passait car il le désirait, il souhaitait être trouver par Gideon. Il voulait punir Gideon et Chilton d'avoir essayer d'usurper son identité. Lorsqu'un nouveau corps fit surface et quand Will arriva à la morgue, il sut que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Gideon mais de Hannibal. Will informa l'équipe des informations qu'il compris grâce au bras coupé de la victime et ils partirent tous pour le lieu où l'on avait trouvé le bras de Myriam Lass. Will resta dans la voiture et attendit les autres patiemment.

Cependant, quelques minutes après le déploiements des forces de l'ordre, son corps bougea de lui même, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea sans le savoir en direction d'une voiture qu'il ne savait même pas être là. Il serra les dents et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise que Hannibal avait sur lui. Il monta sur le siège arrière de cette voiture et attendit. Les minutes défilèrent et bientôt quelqu'un monta. C'est Abel Gideon.

_ **Je m'attendais plutôt à l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Vous seriez l'Eventreur, **demanda l'homme curieux.

_ **Retournez vous, ne me regardez pas, **cracha Will avec hargne, il n'aima absolument pas cette situation.

_ Vous ne semblez pas être heureux d'être ici, Monsieur Graham, **si je puis me permettre, je suis peut-être cinglé mais vous **n'avez pas l'air très bien.

_ **Roulez !**

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une heure chez Hannibal, ce dernier leur ouvrit habillé sur son trente et un. Will derrière Gideon n'avait absolument pas l'air heureux. Hannibal les mena à la salle à manger et invita Will et Gideon à s'asseoir. A la table se trouvait déjà Harry. Lorsque ce dernier vit leur amant rentrer avec en menaçant un homme, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller Hannibal du regard.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ramènes encore tes jouets à la maison ! Par le biais de Will en plus.

_ Il est encore dans ma tête, dit Will en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Hannibal lui prit l'arme des mains et la déposa plus loin.

_ Hannibal, stop, lui ordonna l'anglais.

Assis, Gideon observait la scène avec curiosité et patience.

_ **Dites, cela n'a pas l'air de vous déranger.**

**_ C'est juste une petite crise. Est ce vous l'homme qui prétendez être l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, **demanda le Lituanien en s'asseyant.

_ **Pourquoi employer le verbe prétendre ?**

**_ Parce que ce n'est pas vous. Vous savez que ce n'est pas vous et vous ne savez que peu de chose sur vous en dehors de ça.**

**_ C'est vous l'Éventreur ?**

**_ C'est une chose terrible d'être dépossédé de son identité.**

**_ Mais je suis en train de la récupérer. Un morceau à la fois, vous devriez voir les morceaux que j'ai enlevé à mon psychiatre.**

**_ **J'imagine que cela devait être une œuvre d'art.

_ Pas vraiment... J'ai une question, simple curiosité ? Sont-ils vos otages ?

_ Non, se sont mes amants, répondit Hannibal.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici alors ?

_ Pour votre punition.

_ De quoi ?

_ Vous avez pris quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas et cela ne peut rester impuni.

Hannibal se leva avec prestance et se dirigea avec assurance vers le criminel. Sa peau se changea petit à petit en plumage ébène et des bois lui poussèrent sur la tête. Un sourire pleins de dents pointu se fit sur son visage alors que la terreur se peint sur le visage de sa proie. Will se métamorphosa aussi mais resta cependant en retrait. Gideon se tourna vers Harry pour appeler à l'aide mais le sorcier le regarda d'un air désintéressé.

_ Mangez-le vite qu'on en finissent.

Harry quitta la pièce après l'avoir insonorisé d'un sort. Il n'avait pas exactement envie d'entendre l'homme hurler alors qu'il se faisait dévorer. Il monta dans leur chambre en réfléchissant. Hannibal était sur le point de terminer son jeu. Il ne restait que quelque pions à jouer et cela serait terminé. Qui sera sa prochaine victime, il ne savait pas. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, enfin peut-être Will, il comprenait et anticipait plutôt bien les mouvements de Hannibal. Cela n'empêchait que parfois, il restait surpris par les actes du plus vieux. Le jeu n'intéressait que peu Harry. Il était bien maintenant.

Fin

J'espère que cela vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
